Policies in Detention
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Locked in a library for eight hours, you would never imagine that the school princess, the school bully, the school jock, school nerd, and school weirdo would ever forge a friendship, in detention at least. However, what the five teenagers don't understand yet is that they are all alike, and need to discover how that's possible.
1. Chapter 1: Bunch of Misfits

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with something I call Policies in Detention. It's an idea I got today from watching something I think most people know and love, The Breakfast Club! And damn, did it sure get me thinking. However, it is the same idea, but with a twist. Ooh, I know it's such a surprise that I'm twisting things up. I hardly ever, ever do that. I hope you all enjoy my so-called 'pilot' chapter. I'm typing in the dark, so I can't see much lol. Sorry for all the typing errors you may get. Enjoy Chapter One: Bunch of Misfits.**

* * *

"I cannot believe that my own son would ever be riding to school on a Saturday. For detention no less!" Rosalina Mather barked, looking at her son with an acidic look in her gleaming diamond eyes.

Her son, Lucas Mather cowered in the corner. "I'm sorry mother, not every child you have can be perfectly good all the time. That's how people go insane."

Rosalina parked the car in front of Smash Highschool, probably one of the most despicable places in town. "Well, promise me that you won't get into any more trouble from here on out? Till the rest of the school year if my original offer was too much is acceptable too. But, I will not have the Mather family name be brought down to incriminating levels of hilarity and shame by vulgar, stupid acts of my children. Have a good day!"

Lucas opened the car door. " _She can be such a bitch sometimes... and perhaps she's bipolar. Maybe I should look into that_..."

He shouldered his backpack, and looked at his reflection in the school's front office windows. He stared at himself with such an exquisite gaze, you would've thought Lucas Mather was admiring himself. However, he was more so noticing the flaws. Essentially he didn't like how his cold cut azure eyes did not shine as bright as his mothers, or how his fierce lemonade hair never slicked back like he wanted it to, instead swooping up into a J, making him look like a complete idiot. His incomplete smile brought all the girls, one tooth in the far right of his mouth bled every four hours just a tad, enough to make Lucas seem injured. He didn't know who'd be inside with him for detention, but he sure hoped the people weren't going to have his wallet and lunch money by the end of the day. Always seemed to happen to him, and only him.

* * *

From the safety of her own Lexus Corollas, Peach Friedrich couldn't believe her eyes. Was the school nerd Lucas Mather really checking himself out in the mirror? "He's such a dweeb," she said aloud, painting her nails a vivid and sparkly shade of rose. Lifting the car mirror up to her nose, she lightly powdered her face before turning the ignition off. But, like her car normally did, the ignition shot the key out of the socket and into her nose. She cussed quietly to herself as the metal key cut a nice three inch scar on the bridge of her nose. She tried crossing her eyes to look at it, but only got dizzy.

Tired of dealing with nuances that only wanted to hold her back, she got out of the car and slammed the door shut. The reverberation caused Lucas up by the window to jump up, a little whimper coming from the boy. Peach rolled her eyes. " _You've got to be kidding me. I'm stuck with this kid for how long today? If he's already acting like a pansy with me closing a car door, what's he going to do when Mac threatens to punch his lights out after he talks for fifteen minutes straight. Jeez, it's almost like I'm dealing with a baby here. I'm serving detention, plus having a house call for my hourly job of babysitting. Lord, just smite me dead where I stand. Is that too hard to ask?_ "

She hung her tiny, pocket-size purse around her wrist and walked skimpily up to the front steps, making sure Lucas noticed her and became fully aware that she was never going to be his, not in a million years. Peach Friedrich never dated nerds who made a 5.6 unweighted GPA average. Those kids were the ones you never heard of fifteen years down the line because they had been killed in a drive by shooting.

Peach had to hand it to herself. She was rather good looking. Lucas, who normally acted stupid around the female species, stopped looking at himself in the mirror to check out the reason for celebration as she strutted up the stairs into the school. "Hey Peach, that's a lovely dress-"

"Get lost, fool." Peach snarled at him, gnashing her teeth in a gritted sneer.

"-you have on." Lucas finished, swallowing his pride in one gulp. He had no sense of power, no reason to ever argue back with a woman. It was wired in his brain to never argue back, he had no sense of self thought. Peach Friedrich was cute, at least his hormones told him that.

Peach made it to the top of the stairs and looked down at Lucas from her sunglasses, pink rimmed with black lenses. "Well, idiot, are you just going to stare at me because I'm pretty, or are you going to lend me a hand with my stuff?"

Lucas blinked. "All you are holding in your hands is a purse. I have my textbooks, and a backpack. You want me to carry a simple purse the size of my fist? How lazy are you?"

Peach's eyes flared behind her sunglasses. She stomped down the stairs and pushed the geek for all it was worth. "Listen here asshole, the next time you say something snarky to me, I'll send my lipstick up your butt so hard, you'll be having cherry red excrement for the next month!"

He shuddered, trying to hurry past. "Excuse me, we must really get inside. Mario is waiting for us."

As he walked by Peach, she stuck a heeled foot out and he tripped, causing all his books to fall out of his hands and skid across the concrete. Lucas watched in horror as a signed copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird' went flying into the dirt and hit a rock, upheaving a cloud of dust and grime all over the cover. He grimaced as he sat up, staring intently at his scraped knee. Cardinal streaks lined his leg, he skimmed the ground hard. Peach chuckled to herself rather evilly before sauntering into the school.

"Have fun picking up your crap, nerd. You ought to toughen up before coming inside. We are going to devour you." she shouted behind her.

Lucas gave her the bird. Least it was something.

* * *

"Listen son, I find out that you are in detention for anything less than what you really told me, and I'm punching you straight in the nose till next week."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Mac Adams sighed, staring out the window and chewing his gum for all it was worth.

"I'm serious Mac," his father Falcon snapped. "Mac, you can get in detention for punching a kid in the face, screwing up a girl's locker, flipping off a teacher, anything that is actually worth something. But, if I find out you are here for any reason other than what you said yesterday, you're dead meat. I'm proud of you Mac, giving that kid Pit Nordeman what he deserved. A walloping straight into the water fountain is the only good that kid is ever used for. So please, don't let me find out it was because you plagiarized an essay or something. You can't do anything illegal."

Mac rolled his eyes, before giving his father the most crazed look he could muster. "Illegal? Isn't assault illegal? It's what I practically did."

Falcon shrugged. "Did you have a good reason for it."

"Eh. Depends on what defines a good reason."

"An insult, a push or a single hostile movement towards you. Wrong groups talking to wrong groups. Things like that."

"Well, he did say hello to me." Mac muttered.

Falcon's face brightened and he slugged his son in the arm. "There you go man! Exactly! You showed your friends the true alpha male and it worked. The whole school was probably talking about you, am I right?"

"I guess so."

"For whatever it may be, get inside and use the time wisely. Study, stretch, work on your boxing moves. I don't know what, but get it all done. Can't come home to me being a failure." Falcon instructed.

"Of course I won't," Mac lied, getting out of the car. He slammed the car door shut and strode past Lucas who was tending to his wound. " _Screw you old man_." he thought bitterly as he heard the peeling of tires scorching out of the parking lot. Sometimes Mac wanted the whole world to just shut up, to not give him the damn time of day. But of course that wouldn't happen, of course it wouldn't. The world never gave Mac the privacy he wanted. He had to be fake, had to someone he didn't want to be. In highschool, however, what could you do?

He wanted to get his name out there and the only way to do that was make an ass of yourself. Worked every time. Every damn time.

* * *

Sheik Cralle stared at her hands once more before stepping out from under her spot in the shade beneath the gigantic oak tree. " _What will people think of my hands? Will they all start asking questions, or worse... touch them?_ " she thought, her mind in a panic. She breathed to herself, and slowly inched across the asphalt road to the front of the school. She stopped short when she saw Peach Friedrich talking to Lucas Mather as if he was under her.

"Get in here idiot!" she heard Peach roar.

As Lucas made his way past her, she tripped him and he went collapsing to the sidewalk. With a laugh that can only be described as vile, the prissy popular schoolgirl went snootily walking into the front office. Sheik stared and stared at Lucas, as he winced and hissed to himself, clutching his knee which was bleeding. " _I have to help him. It's right isn't it?_ "

Deciding that her life was indeed worth it, Sheik strode forward and grabbed Lucas by the arm. She hoisted him up to his feet and dusted him off. Lucas blinked again, never having been helped by a girl before, at least one that noticed him before. "Thank you." he whispered.

Sheik looked away, she couldn't bear stare into his eyes anymore. They were just too beautiful. She leaned down and grabbed the book from the ground. She couldn't see the cover, but the way Lucas grabbed it after she handed it to him made her realize it had some significance. Sheik paused as her hand laced the metal rim of the door handle, and she gazed back at Lucas who was still fondling over himself. His jeans were torn at the knee, his lip was busted. Peach knew how to trip people, and she tripped them well.

" _I've got nothing to lose. Do I?_ " she debated to herself. Thinking it would work in the end, she stepped right up to Lucas and kissed him on the cheek before skipping back inside.

Lucas smiled, then frowned. "This day has started off so weird." he said to himself before running in after his newly found secret admirer. He had to ask her name.

* * *

Ike Griel lowered his charcoal sunglasses to the bridge of his nose as he gave an incriminating glare at Smash Highschool, the most despicable place he wished that he never stepped foot in since he started his 9th grade year. Before even wandering in, he took time to observe what other scoundrels he'd have to deal with for the fifth time.

Ike had been in detention for five Saturday's in a row. " _I'm awful, and I love it_! _It really defines me as a human being,_ " Ike thought to himself, his mind roaring in relish at his lack of respect and childish antics. Shocked doesn't even begin to cover the amount of surprise he felt his heart shake with as he watched Lucas Mather stumble out of his car. The poor nerd was clutching all his textbooks, some hard-cover novel he never bothered to read, and a backpack to boot. " _The boy must've done something pretty awful to even land himself here. He probably stepped on someone else's gum and whined all day about it_ ," An eyebrow, a romantic eyebrow at that raised upward as he saw Peach Friedrich tiptoe up the front steps. " _Hello beautiful, how about we go back to my place afterwards, huh?_ "

An inward groan released itself from his throat as he witnessed Mac Adams jog up the front steps, completely ignoring Lucas who was on the ground clutching his knee. Ike completely missed Peach trip the schoolboy. " _Hmm, did he trip on air again? Probably did, the boy never knows where the hell he's going_." The last member to join the detention club, he didn't know. He watched in fascination as the fourth individual sneaked her way up the sidewalk, walking almost in a three step pattern where she'd skip on the third step. From what he could see, she had radiating sun ray hair tied up in a bonnet, a gray scarf wrapped around her mouth. A even bleaker shawl hugged the girl's shoulders, and a low cut olive green skirt stopped down at her knees. He wanted to gag at her shoes, awful block shoes with three inch heels that seemed to be made of horse teeth. In a complete turn around, the strange gal helped Lucas up and then kissed him on the cheek before disappearing inside their hell for the day.

Ike shouldered his knapsack that contained his lunch and squinted. "What's so special about Mather? He's a genius. I thought that they were always to be ignored, school code and all." he whispered to himself.

He shrugged. He didn't have time to ponder on inane things such as why the school brain was having girls kiss him. Ike Griel needed to focus on how he'd make the whole Saturday a complete and total disaster not only for their warden, but for his 'friends' he'd soon make inside.

Today was going to be a great day!

* * *

 **Well, I hope this has triggered some lasting memories for awhile. I still have Wizard of Smash to post too, but that may be postponed. I don't know lol. I've got so much to do in such a short time, I may just scrap it. Or it'll reemerge next year, which I may need to do. Whatever it may be. Well, for this I couldn't pick what characters I'd put as the main four up on the summary atop so I picked the two pairings, you just don't know who yet. I'm thinking at least seven chapters for this story because I don't know how much madness school detention can entail. But, wait... it's The Breakfast Club. Anything can happen. I'll see you all next week? with Chapter 2: A Warden With a Death Wish. If it doesn't fit, I'll just put Mario: Dungeon Keeper. Please review guys, and thanks for reading! Love you all!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	2. Chapter 2: A Warden With A Death Wish

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with the 2nd chapter of Policies in Detention, A Warden With a Death Wish. It's time to meet our evil man of the hour, Mr. Mario! Yes, I made him the snarky, nasty school teacher who runs detention. Of course, we get some more Ike, Peach, Mac, Lucas, and Sheik action. It is going to be awesome! I'm going to go back to what I did with The Raven and the Lion and reply to my reviewers, in order of when I got them.**

 **Ness: Well, thank you very much! Lucas is one of my favorite characters to write, but sometimes I alter him with having a backbone or not. I really appreciate your compliment, thank you so much!**

 **Guest: I am extremely honored in that regard. You've only seen one chapter and you're claiming that? I'm flattered! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Smash King24: Thanks for reading the chapter like I asked! Ike and Peach will get better in this story as it progresses, but they are all written like this for a reason. And yes, I'm basing characters from The Breakfast Club on the characters here. Sheik kissed Lucas actually... well I won't say; it's a secret. Hopefully this story will be funny and dramatic, I've never really been able to balance the two.**

 **MahNati: Thank you! Like I said, I try with Lucas as he's one of my favorites to write about. Peach is exaggerated like this on purpose, for she'll change like I try for all of my characters to do except one, but her personality now helps for my ending of the story. And, yet again thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2: A Warden With a Death Wish. And as always, OOC completely with some of these characters.**

* * *

Mac let out a yawn, before stopping in front of the doors that led to the library. He stuffed his hands into his pockets of his running shorts. " _I'd prefer if I didn't see Ike Griel today. I know he won't be thrilled to see me of course, but all that matters to me today is getting out of here with my dignity intact,_ "

He hesitated before placing his hands on the cold metal. His body quivered, the handle frigid to the touch. Mac jumped slightly, hissing. " _God,"_ he screamed inwardly. " _How cold do they keep this place anyways?"_

While he tended to his freezer burned hand, someone roughly brushed past him. Mac caught a passing glance and groaned to himself when he locked eyes with cool kid, bully, failure Ike Griel. Ike lowered his sunglasses. "I assume you've never really had any past experiences with this school on Saturdays, huh? Yeah, all the handles in the building are icy. The school lowers the AC to around fifty degrees Fahrenheit for the reptiles in the science labs. I hope you brought something warm." With a smirk, the school bully shuffled inside the library.

Mac breathed into his hands. Winter wasn't fun, definitely in a school that made that it's atmosphere every weekend. "Well, how many times have you been here, Griel?" he shouted, trying to act tough.

Ike laughed. "More than you can count, but that doesn't make me anything special. I'm special of the reasons I got here."

Mac chortled. "Yeah right! You probably are too stupid to even know what detention is."

Another voice popped into the mix, one of a high, squeaky level. "Actually detention has a meaning Ike. If you care to memorize it, I know it by heart. The definition of detention is the action of detaining someone or the state of being detained in official custody, especially as a political prisoner. But, should you wish to be mundane, you can say being left in school after hours or on days when it is not in session."

Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. He gawked at Lucas Mather, who stood next to him in the doorway. "Who's side are you on here, kid?"

Lucas smiled, his teeth chattering. "The side that is the smartest. Don't insult someone's intelligence when you have little either. Besides, no one cares if Ike knows what it is. It's moreso important to know why _we're here_ instead."

"Get the hell inside the library and stop talking to me, you smart ass."

"Yes sir." Lucas complied, hurrying into the room.

Ike laughed. "How does it feel now Mac Adams? Not the top dog anymore, are you?"

"Oh, shut up! No one cares what you have to say!" Mac hollered back.

"And no one wants to hear your grating voice. At least I don't want to hear it all day." Peach snidely remarked, her heels clicking and clacking as she snootily walked into the library.

"Is everyone just against me today?"

"Pretty much!" Lucas yelled from inside the library.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Mac screamed.

"I would be quiet if I were you." a voice said, before pinching him.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Mac shrilled, looking at the new arrival.

The girl who pinched him stared back, blinking slowly. "You're making an ass of yourself. I'm not going to be mean or anything against you, but if you make fun of Lucas Mather one more time, you'll be sorry." Then, smiling sweetly, she vanished into the room.

Mac Adams slapped himself in the face to make sure what was truly happening was even real. Sheik Cralle, Sheik Cralle of all people called him out. That was unheard of in Smash High. He sighed. "Oh, what the hell," he muttered to himself. "Might as well face those stupid demons." With a reluctant step forward, Mac seized the library door handle and leaped in like a dog, trying to ignore the scorching, plaiting freeze that crawled up his hands.

Mac groaned as his face hit the carpet, dirt going into his nose. Lucas chuckled to himself between the spine of his textbook. "I thought you were an athlete. I hate liars. It's an act of poor self-esteem and you think people will pass judgment on you."

The boxer shifted to his knees. "Can you be quiet for three seconds, Mather? I don't want to have freaking gag you with my hoodie. And, I am one. I just don't do diving moves."

Ike laughed again, for the fiftieth time that morning. "Yep, that's totally the reason," Suddenly, the boy tensed. "Quick, get in your seat. The warden is coming."

"Who?" Peach asked.

At the same time, Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. "Warden? Err, Ike do you even know what that means?"

"Yes, I know what the word means idiot. Mac Adams, get your ass off the floor and sit in a seat. I don't want him catching you off your guard. He'll have your hide. And unlike me, you can't afford to have him up and down your back."

Mac sat in a chair faster than anything else he'd ever done in his life. "Who are you talking about?"

"I said shut up!" Ike screeched.

A silence overtook the library, and the five detention partners wised up. Peach and Mac sat at the front table, Ike right behind them. Lucas sat on the opposite aisle next to Ike, with Sheik sitting behind him. The group waited. They waited, and waited, and waited some more. Any little noise was hushed down in seconds, and they all kept their ears locked and ready to go. That was when they heard it. The slow jangle of keys. And alongside it, a slow, echoing, chilling dull slap of shoes hitting tile.

Their detention warden had arrived.

* * *

In his entire life, Mario Porter never thought he'd come to hate children. However, after monitoring detention sessions every school Saturday for the past eight years of his life, saying he hated children was an understatement. He loathed it, despised it. Some of his least favorite people on the planet may have been in the room he was five feet from walking into.

Mario whistled to himself quietly, hoping to spook whatever newcomers he'd find stuck in the wobbly chairs. He shifted the manila folder in his jacket to his left hand. " _People ask me all the time why I don't quit, if I hate children. Why would I want to stay in a job that forces me to work with kids. I reply back, it's because I'm able to torture them for a whole year. Some of them see me daily, for four whole years. It's oh so satisfying. Anyone can call me a sadist. Least I don't inflict real pain, that'd be a disaster._ "

He looked up and saw that he had run smack into the door, and the heathens on the other side were laughing for all it was worth. Mario cursed. If there was anything he hated more than children, was him making a fool of himself _in front of_ children. By that point, he was dealing with a whole different ballpark. Mario wrenched the library door open and slammed it shut. The wisecracks closed up in seconds, like they were supposed to.

"His fly is down..." Peach whispered to Mac.

Mario's eyes cut to Peach Friedrich in an instant. "Young lady, may you state your name for me please?"

Peach gave Mario a crazed look. "You should already know who I am, Mr. Porter. Everyone on campus knows who I am. I'm Peach Friedrich."

"Well, Mrs. Friedrich, because it seems that your own conversations are more important than me, please say aloud what you whispered to your boyfriend over here."

Mac's eyes widened. "Oh, Mr. Porter you've got it all wrong! Peach is not my girlfriend. We are not together. In fact I absolutely despise her, and she's-"

"Shut it Adams. I asked Peach here a question." Mario snapped.

"She said your fly is down." Ike shouted, rolling his eyes.

"I beg your pardon." Mario coughed.

"I said that your fly is down." Peach smirked.

"It is," Lucas giggled. "I didn't know you liked blue underwear with stars on it."

Mario reddened as bright as a sunrise. He numbly reached for his zipper and pulled up his pants. "Alright. That's enough!" he roared.

The teens became quiet once more. "Yes sir." Lucas whispered softly.

Mario opened the manila folder. "If I haven't had the royal chance to be affiliated with you yet, I am Mr. Mario Porter, otherwise known as the Senior AP Literature teacher in Building 4. I vouched up the position for detention warden because it's enjoyable watching you kids suffer in agony from your decisions. Today, as you know is June 4th, 2015. School let out yesterday, but somehow all of you screwed up to make your first day of summer vacation wind up having you here in this library. It's 7:00 A.M on the dot. You aren't allowed to leave this room, or your chair till 2:00 P.M on the dot. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Lucas roared.

The other four stared at the brain with a look that could be called insane. "Loud and clear Mr. Porter." Ike said, not taking his eyes off of Lucas.

Mario cleared his throat, grabbing the folder and lifting it up. He grabbed exactly twenty-five sheets of paper from the folder, placing five in front of each student. "Now, our principal has decided that making you all just sit in agony is rather childish. He offered doing an essay, one page front and back."

"I'm good at those." Lucas whispered.

"I put it on myself to make some suggestions." Mario said.

Ike groaned. "Here we go."

"Instead of a one page essay, you will write a five page paper, front and back on who you think you are, how you think I see you, how your siblings see you, how your parents see you, how your pets see you. If you don't have siblings or pets, write about your friends, use the president as an example. Hell, write about the imaginary voice in your brain."

Lucas fist pumped the air. "I love this already!"

"Mr. Mather, one more outburst out of you and I'll throw my shoe at you." Mario snapped.

Lucas slumped down in his chair glumly. "I'm just showing my appreciation."

"It's been noted." Mac hissed through gritted teeth.

"I need a pencil." Peach said, raising her hand.

"Out of luck then missy. Borrow one." Mario stated bluntly. Lucas reached into his bag and pulled out a pencil. One pencil was an understatement. Sheik's eyes bulged as twenty different pencils arranged in color coordination and wood style came tumbling out.

Lucas turned to Peach. "What color would you want? I've got fuchsia, bird egg, leprechaun gold-"

"Are you shitting me right now?" Ike asked. The teen scoffed, and straightened his cobalt hair. Then, making sure no one was watching, stole the navy blue pencil from the desk. Peach opted for scarlet pink, Mac took olive green. Sheik took four- edgy black, sterling silver, fluorescent sunshine, and blazing cardinal.

"Your welcome." Lucas smiled warmly.

Mario raised an eyebrow, looking over at the kids. "Well, now that you all have your pencils, get to work. This essay must be finished by two. You will turn it in to me before you leave. If it's not completed, your teachers have accepted the fact that all of your grades will be lowered by a certain letter grade for every page not completed."

Lucas gasped. "That's awful!"

Mac slammed his fist into the table. "Holy shit Mather! Didn't you hear Porter? He told you to shut the hell up!"

Mario smiled, and mad eye contact with Sheik. The girl glared back. "Yes, that's exactly what will happen. So, let's say Mac Adams somehow has an A+ in his Calculus class. He only writes a three page essay, then his grade in Calculus is now a 70%. Same for all his others, they'd drop down by a whole 30%."

"You can't do that," Peach shrieked. "That has to be illegal!"

"No it's not, dear school princess," Mario cooed. "It's not."

"You can't just fail us all!" Mac objected hotly.

Mario walked back to the door. "Then I suggest you start writing."

Ike chuckled darkly. "This gets better and better."

Mario paused before entering his office. "As you know, this is the librarian's office. If you as so move a muscle, I'll be on you faster than a cobra striking it's prey. I'm going to be here all day. If you have a question, alert me without getting out of your chair. Failure to comply in rules means I'll see you again next Saturday. Now, get to writing! I hope you have a terrific day!" he smiled, his grin totally fake. He slammed the door.

The five kids stared at the door and blinked. None of them moved. A light bulb went off in Lucas's head, and he started writing. The other four then proceeded to stare at Lucas. Ike sighed.

" _This is going to be a long day. I can already tell,_ " he thought. The rest of the students got to work, except himself. Ike Griel started thinking. And when he got thinking, plans happened. " _Mr. Porter, you said you wanted us to have a perfect day? Oh I'll have the best day ever. What's your tolerance to loud noises? How long can you listen to unbelievable pitches before your ears start to bleed?_ "

Leaving his thoughts to run wild, Ike leaned back in his chair and stared at Mario through the glass. He smiled to himself.

He had just formulated the best plan ever.

* * *

 ***chuckles darkly* Hmm, what do you all think is going to be happening next? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll be having the next one hopefully out by next Thursday by the latest, for I'm hoping to do one or two updates a week depending on when the first update is. Are there any characters you already like or dislike? And, because this is based on the Breakfast Club, you know that at the end, four of the students were hooked up. Who do you think may be getting together in this one, huh? Sound off in the reviews, I'd really appreciate to be able to respond to more next chapter. Thanks for reading guys, it means a lot! Next chapter is #3: Slick as Oil. Love you all! I'll see you sometime next week!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	3. Chapter 3: Slick as Oil

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with the 3rd chapter of Policies in Detention: Slick as Oil. It's two days late, and that pisses me off because I wanted to get it out in time but then something called laziness hit me and I didn't feel like writing. Grr... I hate when that happens. *takes deep breath* Anywho, it's time to get this show on the road with some more review replies!**

 **MahNati- Hmm... you are on to something with Ike. Keep that in your mind. I love your deduction of Lucas, it's pretty funny. I'm intentionally writing the characters this way because it helps to further the story down the road when it comes time to learn backstories and other things like that. And I made Mario pretty evil in this story, simply because it's time he deserves some OOC, for nearly every character in the fandom has received some. I use real world names when I come up with Surnames, or at least some of them. Mather is the name of a dance company out in California, Griel is from Ike's Fire Emblem games, Friedrich is a real name that I decided to use for the heck of it, Adams too. Cralle... I came up with it. Thanks for the compliment!**

 **Ness- Glad you liked the update, I try to do them in a feasible timely manner. Lucas and Mac, I'll be honest tie for my favorite characters. I find it interesting that you like Peach, most of my readers despise her. I think I'm doing my job as a writer pretty well by you guessing Sheik x Lucas, but I'm not going to tell you if you're correct or not. I really am happy you liked the chapter, and don't worry, I'm not overworking myself. I type pretty fast and have it all scheduled. Thanks for looking out for me though.**

 **ubermaster- Good! I'm glad your interested. If I'm honest, the movie will spoil this story for you so I suggest not watching it as it can ruin the surprise elements in this story. And back to Lucas x Sheik being a pairing, I'm doing by job well if you believe that's who's gonna be together. And for the other pairing, yep, you won't believe it.**

 **Smash King24- Thank you for that comment. I know I already addressed it personally, but it makes me literally cry inside with happiness. Basically the set of six characters you have now will be here till the end, save for one more you have yet to meet but will in this chapter or the next. Yes, these characters are stereotypical, I meant it to be that way. It's a little ironic you like Sheik the best when she's been the character that has gotten the least spotlight. Interesting. And once again thank you for your compliment!**

 **Alright, sorry guys about the long AN. I just don't have time to reply to every review constantly, I prefer doing it here. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

Lucas looked over at Ike's paper and frowned. Thirty minutes had passed, and the bully had to yet pick up his pencil and even write a letter on the page. "Psst," he whispered at Ike. Said person being whispered at looked up from his hands, a quizzical eyebrow raised. "You need to get started on your paper." Lucas finished, looking nervously at the door where Mario had disappeared behind.

Ike laughed. "I don't have to do shit Mather, I'm not like you. I don't follow teachers around all day and talk their ears off. I don't give them presents for Christmas, or say happy birthday to them. Unlike you, I don't need to kiss ass to get by in life. People actually like me for that matter as well."

"Hey," Sheik yelled, standing up at her desk in a fury. "Knock it off, asshole."

"Why should I?" Ike challenged.

"Because you're being rude." Mac stated simply, turning around to face the commotion.

"No one was talking to you." Ike sneered.

"You're all acting childish!" Peach shrieked.

Lucas tried holding back tears, and instead opted for a stuttering cough and went back to his paper. "Look at what you did. You're making him cry." Mac said, trying to get Ike's attention.

The bully scoffed. "He needs to toughen up."

"You need to lighten up." Sheik hissed, getting up and locking her hand around Ike's wrist.

Ike made a noise in the mix of a hiss and a girly scream. Sheik dug her fingernails into his skin and raked down, smiling cheerfully when she felt a chilling droplet of blood slide against her fingernails. "Let go of my, you crazy bit-" Ike shouted.

Lucas set his pencil down and sighed. "Sheik, let go of him," The whole room froze. "I'm not asking you again."

Sheik let go, but not before dabbing her finger in the blood droplet on the floor and bringing it to her lips. The four watched in awe and horror as she licked her finger and let out a satisfying yell. "Your blood tastes like vinegar."

"No wonder," Ike muttered, clutching his arm. "Everyone is making me rather pissed off today."

"Are you sure you aren't doing that to yourself?" Peach retorted, leaning back in her chair.

"He is," Mac agreed. "He just doesn't know it yet."

"Idiot," Ike blinked. "How can I make myself angry? That isn't even possible."

Lucas almost snapped his pencil in half, his eyes snapping upward in anger. "It, actually is possible. You do in eight easy steps. Step one: Decide that you are right, no matter what. Step two: Establish unreasonable expectations for decorum for a two-year old at a restaurant. Step three: Avoid sleeping. Step four: Believe that you have saved the lives of all these ungrateful people. Step five: Yell and scream at people to get your blood boiling. Step six: Hit someone. Step seven: Don't apologize. Step eight: Kill someone because they looked at you in the hallway while walking to English. Do those eight steps in that order and congratulations, you've now angry."

Ike hanged on to every word. "Is that really how it happens?"

"Of course it isn't it! How stupid can you be? The only reason I said that is because I wanted to see how dumb and gullible you really are!" Lucas shouted. He got up from his chair and scattered the paper and pencils everywhere on the ground. Slamming his chair into the table, he stalked off into the library, cussing and howling at the top of his lungs.

The rest of the group sat in silence. Peach pursed her lips. "Slick as oil, aren't you Ike?"

Ike scowled. "How was I supposed to know he was joking?"

Mac's mouth dropped. "He literally said that you had to kill someone if they looked at you in the hallway. I don't think Lucas Mather would ever say that. He's like the stereotypical citizen of America."

"I don't think so," the bully disagreed. "He definitely has an angry side."

Sheik popped up next to the trio. "Well, that's because you've been harassing him all morning. He was trying to look out for you and then you started insulting him for no reason whatsoever. What did the kid ever do to you?"

Ike blinked. "Nothing. That I can think of anyways."

Mac sighed. "He can be a little annoying, but that gave you no right to call him a suck-up. All he does is try to get good grades and act _polite_. There is a difference between a person who kisses ass and just tries to have manners. You should take lessons from him, he tries to help everyone out. You should apologize."

"Why should I?"

"Have you even been listening?" Peach asked incredulously.

"Of course I have," Ike gruffed, crossing his arms over his chest. His stare was violent, his azure navy eyes blazing in fiery hatred. "I just don't take advice from losers like you guys."

Sheik slapped Ike upside the head. "Shut the hell up Griel, no one thinks you're cool."

Mac nodded. "Let's go talk to Lucas. Ike isn't worth our attention."

Peach smiled. "For once, I actually agree with you Adams. I never thought I'd ever say those words in my life."

Ike watched in disbelief as the other three students got up from their chairs and vanished into the library. He went back to staring at the door that Mario Porter hid behind. " _Never mind them,"_ he thought to himself. " _They follow the weakling, they protect the ones who can't fight for themselves. If you have always have someone holding your hand throughout life, the moment they let go, you'll never be able to reciprocate and always go running back to that person over and over again. Lucas is like that. He needs to know how to become a man, someone who believes in himself and doesn't need to rely on others. Besides, when my little scheme finally starts to go under weigh, the others won't have any choice but to follow me."_

With that, the school bully picked up his pencil and began writing on the paper. However, he wasn't writing the essay. He began writing his 'master' plan. The title? _How to make Mario Porter Go Deaf._

* * *

Lucas slammed his fist against the bookshelf, watching in anger as the biographies of George Washington and Thomas Jefferson went tumbling down the shelves and clatter on the tile floor in a ghostly echo. " _Gullible asshole_ ," he grumbled to himself, thinking of Ike. " _Why should I care what he thinks of me?_ " In a peal of frustration, Lucas grabbed the nearest book cart and sent it flying down the aisle where it collided smack dab into Mac who was running around the corner.

"OW. Mother f'ing shit Mather!" he howled, clutching his stomach as the cart trapped him against a wall.

"Wow! What strength!" Sheik commented.

The wave of rage receded from Lucas's body as he saw Mac struggling in pain against the dead weight. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Mac! Seriously, that wasn't my intent! I'm so sorry, truthfully I am."

"I've got it." Mac grunted, trying to push the cart off of him.

Peach rolled her eyes. "And you call yourself an athlete. Give me a break."

"Let me help you with that." Lucas said quickly. He rushed over and grabbed the other side of the cart. With a heavy bellow, Lucas pulled the cart off of Mac and then fell to the floor immediately afterwards. Mac coughed, the pressure releasing itself from his chest. As the two collapsed onto the carpet to catch their breath, Lucas struggled to get up and his hand brushed over Mac's. The two boys froze and Lucas looked up into Mac's eyes.

" _Damn. His eyes really are indeed like diamonds_ ," Mac thought. He shook his head in denial. " _Wait? What did I just think?"_

Due to him being so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't see that Lucas was madly blushing, all the while scrambling back on all fours to get away from the boxer. Sheik helped Lucas to his feet. Peach raised a quizzical eyebrow, being the only one to really notice the whole ordeal. "Umm... I'm not even going to ask."

"You've really got some strength in that tiny body of yours." Sheik commented, dusting Lucas off.

"Thanks," he wheezed. "I take karate lessons four times a week."

Mac's eyes widened. "Then your muscles should be huge man. How many hours?"

Lucas did some counting in his head. "Six hours a day on Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Sundays. I'm a black belt. I've been doing it for probably six years."

Peach whistled. "You can really screw someone up, can you?"

Lucas shrugged. "I guess. However, unlike Ike Idiot Griel back at the desks, I don't fight. I have no need to. Being smart helps confuse people when they have no idea what I'm talking about. But, that doesn't matter; what do you want?"

"We wanted to see if you were alright." Sheik said.

"Only because Ike was an asshole earlier, as well as him being dumber than a sewer rat." Mac added.

"I'm fine," Lucas assured. "At least, I think I am. Not much different than I felt while writing the essay."

"Well, then why did you get mad?" Peach asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Mac had to bite his tongue from laughing, because she looked like she was forty years old. Beauty was only skin deep.

"I honestly don't know." Lucas sighed.

"We probably should get back to our seats then, shouldn't we?" Sheik suggested.

"That doesn't sound too-" Mac started.

"What in the hell? Ike, where is everyone? Lucas Mather, Sheik Cralle, Mac Adams, Peach Friedrich... I swear. If you don't show your faces in the next ten seconds, you're all going to get an extended detention and all fail this session regardless! Get out here!" Mario's voice rang out from the front of the library.

Sheik locked eyes with the other three. "Uh, I think we better go now, huh?"

"Yeah, I like that idea." Lucas nodded feverishly.

"We're coming!" Peach yelled at the top of her lungs.

The four scrambled from the back, and out to the front. Peach winced at Mario's bellowing voice. Who knows what their consequences were going to be? As Lucas ran to his desk, he couldn't stop thinking. " _If something bad happens to us, whatever it may be... I just hope Mac can be with me there."_

* * *

 ***laughs* Hmm... looks like our romantic pairings aren't what we thought they were huh? Like I said, I'm deviating from the natural course of this story and it's definitely going to be a ride. So, did you enjoy the chapter? I tried to get it out on Tuesday, but laziness overtook me. The same thing will not happen with the next chapter. I promise. I'm trying for a chapter a week, but eventually I'll be able to do two chapters a week. We've got some more minor things to get through, but when we do, we'll be on a roll! Thanks for reading everyone! Please review, I love replying to them. See you all next Friday with Chapter 4: The Princess and the Pauper. IF it fits, mind you. Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	4. Chapter 4: The Princess and the Pauper

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with Chapter 4 of Policies in Detention- The Princess and the Pauper. Clearly I think you all know what this chapter is going to focus on, but things happened last chapter that I'm pretty sure you all want to have addressed! Too bad I can't say everything directly, but it looks like relationship one is already blooming. Relationship two won't happen till later in the story. And today we also get to meet our final character in the story, so a cast of 7 I think is what we'll end off with.**

 **Smash King24- Yep, Lucas has more in him than he wants people to believe, for stereotypes are expanded on in this story. I'm going to avoid the fact that you said Ikey-wikey as I'm a little crept out by it. That's what this chapter is supposed to be for, expanding on people's personalities. One chapter is technically dedicated to a certain character. With the whole consoling Lucas bit, it's because people look out for other people regardless of if you know them, least how I see it. And yep, I think I'm gonna make Lucas x Little Mac a thing. With Sheik and the blood er licking, it has a reason that you'll see later. And with Ike's internal monologues, personally I don't make my characters think the same way they speak. I always think like I speak, but normally other people probably don't... from what I've observed. Hope that clears some stuff up!**

 **Ness- Lol, I think I know which two characters you like. So, how do you feel about Lucas and Little Mac possibly hooking up? I love how you act about Lucas's characterization. I think I've only truly written him once where he isn't mentally strong to some capacity, and that's my father's day piece Father Figure. If you like seeing this type of Lucas, check out my earliest SSB fic Cross Examined which portrays a strong Lucas. The writing is definitely below what I've done since it's completion, but for my first solid story, it wasn't _too_ bad. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Yep, with EYSBB out of the way (Evergreen Youth Spoiled by Bread), I can focus on this story for the whole month of July. I'll try to do two-three updates a week if possible. I haven't gotten to a completely concise ending chapter wise, but I'm going for somewhere around 10-15, no more, no less.**

* * *

The tension in the room could be cut with a jagged knife, that's how uneasy the atmosphere felt on the shoulders of each individual. Ike sat in his chair, unmoving, eyes peering behind hands. Normally he could stand watching punishment to a single kid, but four in one fell swoop did hurt him slightly. Something about how one punishment could have varying consequences on the person it was given to. Peach was staring down at her nails, absentmindedly chipping off the glittering rosy nail polish. Lucas teetered back and forth on his heels, his eyes darting to anything and everything that wasn't Mario. Sheik stared straight into Mario's eyes, the same could be said for Mario staring into _her_ eyes. Since everyone was so occupied with something else, no one noticed that Mac was staring at Lucas intensely, his left eye twitching every few seconds. In Mario's hands was a yardstick, and from the way he was holding it... he was going to backlash the four across the face.

"Now, I want to know in a professional manner on what the hell you four were doing in the back of the library together." Mario said through gritted teeth, his face burrowed in a nasty scowl, his tone a sheer, burning cold.

"We were just comforting Lucas." Sheik explained, not batting an eye.

"And why's that? There's nothing wrong with him, none that is observable anyways." Mario challenged.

"Ike acted like a complete and total jerk to him," Mac interrupted. "You should've heard him!"

"What did I say about this being professional?" Mario snapped.

Mac looked down at his feet. "I was just wanting to help..." he mumbled.

Lucas slowly raised his hand. "I- I'll tell you the real reason why."

That got everyone's attention. Although the schoolboy meant well, he was normally so skittish that he never stood up for anyone, including himself. People always walked over him because it was easy to. A breath hitched itself in Sheik's throat, and she grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. Mac, Peach, and Ike all shared a glance, wanting to hang on to every single word that came out of Lucas's mouth. Mario's eyes narrowed into slits, and he turned the yardstick upright to a standing position.

"You can," the teacher raised an eyebrow, his expression unfaltering. "You have the floor Mr. Mather."

Lucas swallowed, his fear sinking into his stomach like a bomb. "Well, I had noticed how Ike wasn't working at a good enough pace, so I asked him why. He got all snippy with me and I punched him in the jaw. Acting motherly, Peach sent me to the back in case I decided to kill him. I am a black belt in karate so I could snap his neck in one quick twist. After five minutes, Peach, Mac, and Sheik went back there to calm me down and apologize."

The silence after the last words Lucas spoke were ingested was nerve-racking. Mario leaned back against the table and twirled the yardstick. "So you're telling me that you snapped and hit Ike in the face, got sent to 'time-out' and then the adults went back to chew you out?"

"Pretty much!" Lucas replied, a strange grin plastered on his face.

Mario stared at the five teens, causing an uncanny ripple of anxiety to flicker across their bodies. "If I find a single one of you up from your chair again, even with a legitimate reason to back it besides when I allow you, and I'll send this yardstick across your face so hard you'll be seeing stars for a month. And then I'll call your parents as well as having the police come down here so they can take you to the station."

"Why the police?" Peach asked.

Mario's smile was the evilest expression Ike had ever seen in his life. "I'll lie about you attacking me. With the yardstick. Because trust me, whose word would they believe? Mine or yours? Makes you think twice about breaking the rules, doesn't it? When you get down to the station, I'll decide whether or not I want to press charges. I won't hesitate for one of you." he said, giving Ike a glare. The bully resisted giving Mario the bird.

Sheik widened her eyes. "That's insane!"

"You can't just lie about assault," Mac supplied. "Lying about it just to ruin one of our futures?"

"Yep!" Mario chortled.

"You're an asshole." Lucas snarled.

"I know I am. Now, get back to work. If you need me, I'll be in my office." Mario said, turning around and walking back into his office.

The five teenagers were once again left in their own thoughts. They all shared the same look of disbelief mixed in with a bough of shock. Mac decided to speak first.

"Lucas, why did you lie?" he questioned, marching up to the nerd.

Lucas blushed slightly. "Well, I just thought I needed to. I hate Mr. Porter and I'd rather have the blame fall on us than Ike. He already gets enough crap from Mario, let alone from the rest of the faculty here at school. He doesn't need our hate either."

Ike smiled. "That's very... nice of you to say."

Sheik shrugged. "Whatever the cause may be, I think it'd be good to get back to work. I have a feeling Mr. Porter isn't joking."

Mac nodded. "Amen to that sister."

The four sat and got back to work. Lucas smiled to himself when he heard the erasing sounds of an eraser or the writing marks when a pencil would write a new letter. They were working, something he wanted everyone to try and do. " _Finally_." he thought to himself, a sigh escaping his lips.

* * *

Ike slammed his fist down on his table. "Dammit, I can't think of anything. Peach, let me copy off of you."

"What? No way!" Peach cried, picking her paper up from the desk and hugging it tightly.

"Are you too stupid to think for yourself?" Mac snickered.

"Hey, knock it off Mac," Lucas ordered. "Remember what I said?"

Peach broke her gaze from Mac and Lucas's silent glare war to observe Ike. "Why do you want to copy off of me anyways?"

Ike flashed his iconic grin, the one which rendered any girl helpless. However, it didn't really work like he wanted. "Because I have a feeling that, because you are so beautiful and all, your brain can think of some fascinating stuff."

Peach pressed a hand to her mouth and giggled. "Well, thank you. Although I'd hardly call you a gentleman."

Sheik snorted from her chair. "You got that right."

Ike rolled his eyes. "Anyways, whatever the cause may be, please?"

"I think you'd do much better in Lucas's department," Mac said. "He's the guy who writes essays for a living. The only thing Peach has expertise in is fashion and being a mean girl to everyone."

"That was rude." Ike pointed out.

"Lucas said not to be rude to you. He didn't mention anything about not being mean towards anyone else, now did he?" Mac shrilled.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "He makes a valid argument."

"Doesn't matter," Ike waved off the conversation with a flap of his hand. He brought his attention back to Peach. "Come on sweetie, let me copy. I'll be your pauper if you can act as my princess."

Peach choked. "If that's what you call flirting, no wonder you haven't dated anyone."

Ike sneered. "As a matter of fact, Miss I Am So Popular, I've dated thirteen people to be correct. Thirteen. That's more guys than you'll ever have."

"And how many of them were guys?" Mac chortled.

The chatter in the library came to a screeching halt. Mac's words even caused Lucas to set his pencil down. "Say that again runt." Ike hissed through bated breath.

"You said you've dated thirteen people. How many of those thirteen were guys? All of them?" Mac repeated.

"You insinuating something?"

Everyone was so heated, no one noticed that Ike had said a word he never knew he knew. "What if I am?" Mac challenged.

"I'm not gay! Positive of it," Ike snarled. "Unlike you and Lucas over there, I don't have an interest in men."

The full swing back to Mac caused the athlete to turn red. "Excuse me, I do not have an attraction to Lucas! He may have one to me, but I certainly do not return his feelings."

"The boy hasn't even expressed his feelings to you!" Sheik shouted from her chair.

Peach scowled. "Seriously, guys, grow up."

"For once, I agree with her." a new voice said, adding themselves to the conversation.

Lucas closed his eyes. That voice was exactly what he needed. The attention left Ike and Mac's argument to notice the sixth new person to the library.

"Well, it's nice to see you Mr. Rayne." Sheik called.

"How many times must I tell you, call me Ness." Mr. Rayne corrected, leaning on his mop.

It was almost as if a stalemate was going off between Ness and the teenagers. The school custodian balanced his weight against his mop as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. A set of keys jangled from his right pocket, and Ike's eyes went straight to them.

"Ness, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"For someone so smart, I'm surprised you'd ask that question." Mac snickered.

"Thank you Mac, but it wasn't needed," Ness intervened. "Well, Lucas, you know that I'm a janitor. Even on the weekends, you guys leave this place to be an absolute mess. Lord knows how you do it, but it happens. I've basically heard everything from the past first hour as I was cleaning the teacher's lounge. So from what I've eavesdropped on, Mario threatened to send all of you to jail on a lie, threatened to lower your grades after they've already been submitted to the report card place halfway across the planet, Lucas lied to Mario on false pretenses, Ike tried flirting with Peach and epically failed, and Mac has insinuated that Ike could be gay. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope." Sheik said, smiling.

"Sounds about right." Peach chorused.

"Well, I've got more cleaning to do. I'll keep an eye out for you as well," Ness said. He leaned into the five teens, lowering his voice into a whisper. "I can't stand Mario Porter either, so if he is close to coming, I'll come in and alert you all. I can't help you out when you're outside of the library, but in here I can be your savior."

"Happily noted." Mac whistled.

"Oh, and Ike, I assume you've got some scheme up your sleeve, correct? Take my keys. They unlock the library." Ness added. He unhooked his keys off of his jean hook, and tossed them over to Ike.

"Thanks Ness, I appreciate the sympathy!" Ike jubilantly exclaimed, his face copying an expression someone may have on their face when they just found out they won the lottery.

"Good day you guys. Try your hardest to stay out of trouble." With that, Ness Rayne, the best school janitor ever, walked out of the library, making sure to close it shut.

Mac, Peach, Sheik, and Lucas all swiveled their heads to Ike in unison. "What's he talking about," Peach asked. "Scheme?"

Ike didn't answer, instead he stared at the keys, deep in pensive thought. "Ike, that look is kind of scaring me." Lucas remarked, scooting back in his chair.

Ike stood and walked up to the front door of the library. He looked over at Mario's office to find it empty. The bird had flown from the coop. He turned back to his fellow peers. "My fellow students, I am about to cause the steps of Operation Hearing Aid to become a reality. If you are up to the task of making this detention the best one ever, follow me. Those who wish to stay behind, can stay behind."

He vanished behind the doors, leaving the other four to fend for themselves. Peach and Sheik got up simultaneously, racing out of the library as fast as their feet could carry them. Lucas and Mac shared a glance before standing. Lucas started walking forward to join Ike, albeit his step was rather reluctant, when Mac stopped him.

"We talk about this in private, okay Mather? One word about it to the rest of them and I'll punch the living daylights out of you faster than you can scream help. Got it?" Mac hissed.

Lucas nodded, his expression priceless. "Got it."

"Good," Mac's tone lightened. "Race you to the rest of the group? I bet I can beat you."

Lucas smiled, a challenging eyebrow rising up in question. "Oh really?"

"Really."

"You're on!"

Laughing with feverish glee, the two boys raced out of the library, leaving it empty and desolate. Apparently Operation Hearing Aid was a go.

* * *

 **This is going to be getting good, I can already tell. Alright, so that was Chapter 4: The Princess and the Pauper. Everything sets itself together nicely, doesn't it? Normally I don't write stories with engaging back and forth arguing as this one does because I feel it makes everyone one-dimensional, but with this story it's a little different. I'll try and have Chapter 5: Escapade in the Hallways out by Friday, because the day after is 4th of July for us Americans! I may have something out for that too, a little drabble probably, but thanks for reading guys! Please review, for you know I love responding to them. Thanks again, I love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	5. Chapter 5: Escapades in the Hallways

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with the 5th chapter of Policies in Detention! Yes, it's back- although I said it would be anyways, it works as it is. I feel like it has to be announced. Anywho, last chapter was certainly dynamic for our characters. I personally thought last chapter has so far been the best, but don't take my word for it if you have a different opinion. But I digress. This chapter is called Escapades in Hallways, and that's what we're doing today.**

 **Ness- I'm glad you enjoyed his arrival! Unfortunately he and Mario won't be featured as much; Ness is only in three scenes I have planned. I think he is though, haven't decided if I want him in more, kind of like a cameo. Huh, I try unorthodox pairings and they work I guess. A lot of my pairings do that, or they are pairings people once used, but don't do any longer. Ness could be an awesome janitor, but he's the professor technically. You're about to find out what our detention crew will do. Hey, that rhymed!**

 **Hayden- I apologize for my usage of how I said 4th of July. However, I really would've appreciated what you thought on the chapter or story as a whole alongside your comment. I made that comment, because even though other countries may celebrate it, I am certain no other country celebrates it for the reason we do. No other country but the U.S got independence from Great Britain on July 4th, 1776.**

 **MahNati- That's the reason why I made Ness the janitor, for what you said right there. Originally the janitor was a toss up between Luigi for Mario and Luigi interaction or Marth where I'd have him hit on Ike who'd refuse to strengthen his character a bit. I picked Ness for a reason you'll see later. I am hoping that my characters interactions are getting better, I'm crossing my fingers about it. You're little question will be answered by the end of the story, don't worry.**

 **BlackMidnightMoon- It is wonderful to have you aboard good sir or madam, whichever gender you may be. That feeling is why I write, I love letting it happen to other people. Call me a sadist if you wish. Everyone loves the insane girl, and apparently people enjoy the nerd too. Thanks for the compliment!**

 **Here we are guys- when Step One of Project Hearing Aid becomes a reality. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Will you please slow down," Lucas whined at the rest of the group. "I'm not as fast as some of you."

"Grow a pair of sea legs," Ike shouted back. "Peach over here is running in heels. You have sneakers. Make an effort!"

Mac stopped in his running and went back to the nerd. "Let me help you."

"I don't think I need any help- OH DEAR GOD MAC!" Lucas started, his voice jumping into a full yelp as Mac lifted him off the ground and held him in his arms, running down the hall past Peach, Ike, and Sheik.

"Are you sure there's not even a possibility?" Sheik said as the two boys went jogging past them.

"Fully one hundred percent!" Mac answered. He spoke too soon, as one of his shoelaces came untied and he tripped.

Both boys crashed to the floor, Lucas tumbling out of Mac's grasp. In an awkward moment of struggling to get up, somehow it ended with Lucas trapped underneath Mac's straightened form. The one way out was either to crawl under Mac, or out from under him. But, he chose to stay put, and stare at Mac. " _His eyes are gorgeous,"_ Lucas thought to himself. " _I can't deny him that._ "

The two boys just stared at each other for a breathless moment, both heavily heaving. Peach's slow footsteps echoed across the metallic wall of lockers. Ike cleared his throat, and the two scrambled apart, both blushing a terrible shade of pink. Mac gave one last, wistful glance. " _He looks cute when he blushes, and with those eyes, it's perfect!"_ he thought with relish. He shook his head, smacking himself in the face. " _No, that is not true. You aren't infatuated with him. Stop acting like you are!"_

Ike clapped his hands together, letting one rest on Mac's shoulder where his palm was pressing forcefully against Mac's shoulder blade. He leaned into the athlete's space, so only Mac could hear him. "I think you should stop denying it. It's only get make you feel worse when he tries opening to you about it and you reject it, or at least lie about it."

"You don't know anything." Mac hissed back.

"I know what I observe," Ike wisely pointed out. "If you think you're doing a good job at hiding your feelings for Mather, you've got a whole other thing coming your way."

"Umm... guys, I'd hate to break this psychology moment, but I think we need to go back the other way before Mr. Porter turns around." Sheik spoke up.

Ike furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Peach pointed. "Right by the water fountains."

All five heads turned simultaneously down the hall to see Mario bent over at a water fountain, filling up his bottle. Ike raised a hand to signal that everyone was to walk backwards. In a manner that can only be described as disturbing given how quiet the teens moved, it was a hilarious sight for anyone watching the cameras to then witness the five teens run back down the halls with as much speed in their legs as a cheetah.

"We'll go around the other way to my locker!" Ike ordered, diving around the corner as a lookout. Of all the people to get in trouble for being caught out of the library, he was the one who'd sacrifice himself. It was clear.

"Why are we going to your locker as it is?" Peach breathed, stopping to rest.

"And what is Operation Hearing Aid, or whatever you called it?" Lucas got on the bandwagon, resting against a locker.

Mac shuddered slightly at the smile the crept across Ike's face. "Whatever it is, please don't blow up the school."

"That's the least of your problems," Sheik said, giving Mac a crazed look. "I'm worried about whether one of us will die from his hair-brained schemes."

"I didn't ask you to come along," Ike countered. "You were allowed to stay back in the library. Don't come bitching to me about it. You put yourself here because curiosity got the best of you. Now, Operation Hearing Aid is where we override the PA system to blast our favorite songs in order. In order to turn the music off, Mr. Porter would have to disable _every_ PA system in the school."

"That's rather daunting." Lucas said.

"Which is why I say Hearing Aid as part of the name," Ike smiled. "Now, we can only really let this take place if you do exactly what I say. In my locker are two locks, a Bluetooth, my phone, and batteries. First, we need to have Mario out of his office, and I plug in the Bluetooth to the control board in the main building."

"I think I know where you're going with this." Sheik grinned, a twinkle lighting up in her eyes.

"Once the Bluetooth is entered in the jack, we're going to lock the doors to the front, and Lucas is going to hold the key."

"Why me?" Lucas cried.

"He's the person Mario would least expect, after owning up and lying to him- Mario has reason to believe Lucas has good judgment and morals." Peach explained, a light bulb going off in her head.

"The Bluetooth is hooked up to the main system meaning it is broadcast to every PA in the school. Once that area is secured, we come back here and lock the library door. Mario won't be allowed inside. Ness is in school, so it can be possible that a lie can be made that he locked the door thinking no one was going to use it. Before I turn my phone on and activate the first song, I'm going to disable the first two PAs in the library so we don't go deaf. After that we do whatever we want. Till Mario gets back in the office." Ike said.

"That's genius!" Lucas yelled, bouncing up and down on his heels.

Mac nodded, his excitement was rather high too. "I can't believe it, but I think I'd like to participate. Let's do this!"

Ike shrugged. "I thought you said you didn't like me."

"Are you kidding," Sheik interrupted. "This plan sounds awesome. Anything to give Mario a taste of his own medicine."

"Before we start, the group of us detention individuals do that thing sport teams do." Ike trailed off.

"You mean like a huddle up," Mac snorted. "You've got to know the lingo if you want to be a natural leader."

"Well whatever the word is, let's huddle up." The words came tumbling out of Peach's mouth. The five got in a circle and all placed their hands in the middle.

"What do we call ourselves?" Lucas asked.

"How about... The Ones Who Screw With Mr. Porter?" Sheik suggested.

"Nah, too long." Ike shook his head.

"The Breakfast Club!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Nope. A group back in 1985 did that one. I heard it was infamous. Sorry, can't steal names like that for this." Ike disagreed.

"When have you cared about stealing?" Mac gave Ike a look of disbelief.

"Never," Ike growled. "But does that matter right now? No, it doesn't. Let's think of a name."

"How about... The Smashers?" Lucas piped up.

"Smashers?" Peach echoed.

Ike frowned. "Why that?"

"I don't know," Lucas admitted, smiling sheepishly. "It just fits."

"Everyone for Smashers?" Sheik asked.

No one disagreed.

"Smashers it is then!" Mac said cheerfully.

"On three," Ike said. "One... two... three!"

"SMASHERS!" The teens shouted at the top of their lungs. They didn't care if they were heard. They were a band of people coming together under one cause, ruin Mario Porter's day and make their detention the best in school history.

* * *

Ike pushed the front office door open slowly, his fingers inching across the wooden frame at a snail's pace. Mac, in an unlikely duo, kept his rear. Lucas looked more nervous than anyone, but he didn't want to back out in front of everyone. His eyes never left the Bluetooth in his hand. He imagined that if he dropped it, it would shatter like glass and then the whole of Earth would swallow him into a dark abyss; a pit that had no light, no other life.

"Coast is clear." Ike whispered. Mac reached his arm behind Lucas's back and shoved him forward into the office.

Surprised by the sudden push, the nerd had near no warning and suddenly he was met face to face with carpet. A stinging stab of pain lashed itself across his face, and he hissed. "What was that for?" he shrilled, glaring back at Mac who was whistling, looking in the other direction. Lucas placed a hand to his cheek and his fingers came back dipped in cardinal. He grabbed a mirror on the desk and his eyes bored into the eight inch gash on the left side of his face. Staring back at the floor, he saw what had cut him. A pin, a _red_ pin with a M in the center was lying in the middle of the room.

"What's talking you so long," Ike hissed into the room. "Mario may be in his office now because you're taking so long."

Lucas pointed at the pin. "Ike, you should see this-"

"Forget it," the bully surly grunted, brushing past Lucas. He grabbed the Bluetooth from his hand and jammed it into the main jack. The device let up a radiating raspberry electric blue, the tip of the device releasing a little musical flourish signaling the user that it was ready to be used. "Now, what is it you wanted me to look at Lucas?"

Ike stopped dead, his gaze unmoving on Lucas's gash. "Lord in heaven- Lucas, where the hell did that come from?"

Lucas picked up the pin. "This little hell bent pin dug itself into my skin." He handed it to Ike.

"Who does this belong to? What is this exactly?"

"I think you have a pretty good idea of whose that might be."

Ike gave Lucas a look that chilled his bones. "Then he must know."

Lucas nodded. "I think we may be in trouble here if we don't get back in time."

"Then let's go."

The two scrambled out of the main office, Ike slamming the doors shut. Clasping the lock around his fingers, he jammed it between the door, locking it tight. Mac, Peach, and Sheik looked up.

"What's wrong?" Peach asked, noticing Ike's face.

"Nothing. Just get back to the library as fast as those legs can carry you."

"Ike..." Mac's voice was threatening, the way Ike was acting made the athlete feel uncomfortable.

"Mario knows exactly what we're doing. He's sought us out. If we don't get to the library before him, we're dead meat."

* * *

The group of five bounded into the library, each hiding behind a select piece of furniture. Mac craned his head out from underneath the desk, scoping for anyone wearing red or anyone holding a manila folder. No one else, but them was in the library.

"We're good!" he announced.

The other four emerged from their hiding spots slowly, not daring to move a muscle or even breathe till they were all standing. Ike snapped into general mode. He tossed Sheik the second lock. "Lock the front door to the library, and do it while making sure we're in the clear. Peach, I'd appreciate having that screwdriver right now."

"Gotcha." Sheik nodded, running to the door.

Peach dug into her purse, fishing for the item in question. Her eyes lit up when she found it, wrenching it out and holding it in the air like a sword. The sterling silver glinted off of the library lights. She tossed it to Ike. "Here you go."

"Mac and Lucas, go into Mario's office and find another screwdriver. It takes a good two minutes or so unhooking them from the ceiling, and we need double the speed. And no funny business!" Ike ordered.

"Whatever." Mac scowled. The two disappeared into the office.

"Peach, hold this desk for me. If I fall, I'd much rather appreciate not breaking my neck and cracking my skull. I'm important to this operation," Ike said, stomping a boot on the desk he sat at. Standing on his tiptoes, he could barely reach the screws. He cursed. "Shit. Peach, I need a chair." Peach handed him the extra boost in height, and a euphoric rush poured over Ike's heart when the screwdriver connected with a bolt embedded in the pallid metal of the PA.

"We found the other screwdriver!" Lucas shouted.

"Good," Ike said, not looking at the duo. "Go get the other one. It's by the fiction section... adult material I think."

Lucas didn't need another word. He grabbed the screwdriver from Mac's grip and bounded into the mass of shelves. Instead of going around the massive wooden piece, he simply bounded over it with a somersault. Mac's eyes widened when he heard a resonating crash, signifying that Lucas's landing wasn't as smooth as he wished it could've been.

"You okay?" Mac called.

A bushy head of lemonade hair appeared from the side. Lucas smiled, wiping the blood from his cut off his face. "Good as I'll ever be."

During the little commotion, Ike couldn't help but drop his jaw. "When the hell has Lucas been able to do that?"

"He takes karate," Peach answered from below him. "Apparently they teach acrobatics at his studio as well."

Ike closed his eyes. Amazing things that Lucas could do wasn't necessary for beating Mario at his own game. A crack and screech rewarded Ike for his hard work as both PAs came tumbling down from the roof. Lucas had dismantled the device in under a minute while it took Ike nearly three. Sheik gave a happy yell when the library door was officially locked. The group of five rejoined their forces in the middle of the desks, Ike's thumb poised over his phone.

"Good work there." Ike congratulated.

"What song are we doing first?" Sheik asked.

"It's a surprise." Ike answered.

The five froze when they heard a loud boom from the door. It came again and the five backed away from the door. "Who wants to beat that it's Mr. Porter coming in to bash our heads?" Lucas whispered.

"More than likely." Sheik said.

"Push the damn start button!" Mac screamed at Ike.

Giving no second thought, Ike's finger mashed the play button down with resonating strength. The slow anticipation was supplied with the unbearable booming coming from Mario trying to bash down the door. However, the teens spirits were lightened when a burst of song bellowed from the school, a mass collection of notes and vocals blaring together in a gorgeous symphony.

A howl rippled through the school, meaning Mario had indeed been caught in the sound waves.

"So, what song is this?" Peach asked.

Ike didn't bat an eye. "Ellie Goulding's _Love Me Like You Do_. More fitting than anything, huh?"

* * *

 **Well, that's our chapter. And guess what? I've broken the 3000 mark on words for this story. I'm giving myself an AMEN to that. So, a rather action packed chapter, eh? Main thing we want to focus on now is if the plan is going to ride itself out till the end or is Mario going to somehow stop it. AND, will Mac give in to his feelings he may or may not feel towards Lucas? I think you all know what's coming. That's right! Chapter 6: Broken Remedy, will be out by Wednesday at the latest. I'm striving for Tuesday and Saturday updates for this story constantly, but I do want to change it up slightly sometimes just to give my mind a break. Thanks for reading guys! I love you all so much! Please review! These help more than anything, and I love responding to your comments. Happy 4th of July everyone! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Remedies

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with Chapter 6 of Policies in Detention: Broken Remedies. Man, I can't believe we are at six chapters already! Stuff is happening in my life and I'm just relieved to be able to get to this chapter in time before shit hit the fan and all that. Happy 4th everyone! I love holidays. I'm at the beach currently (I cannot stand the beach, ever. I'm more of a pool type of guy). I won't be home till tomorrow, but that isn't stopping me from typing this chapter. Currently, I'm doing it on my phone so I apologize for any erroneous spelling errors/grammatical errors etc...**

 **MahNati- Would it be ironic that I can't actually stand that song anymore? I mean, I do like it, but can't stand hearing it anymore since it's been on the radio so long and so overplayed? Lucas x Mac is going to be canon, mark my words! The reason they are trying to blast music is to annoy Mario and to make him** ** _not_** **do his job of monitoring them. They're trying to distract him to goof off and to ruin the detention. Of course they'll get in trouble!**

 **BlackMidnightMoon- Well, hello madam. Nice to meet you! Most of the time I do not acknowledge my reviewers personally, or I didn't at first. It's something I started awhile back for my multi-chapter stories. Part 2 is going to be ridiculous, but first we need some more regular chapters of Mario getting mad and the kids acting like kids towards each other. I do those teases on purpose, trying to build some momentum when it finally crashes. Sheik isn't losing her crazy. It'll come back, don't worry. And thank you! Happy 4th to you too!**

 **Cloud-Seroku- Thank you for at least liking the story without that secondary plot. That's what the romance is, secondary. However, when is any romance (they haven't even confessed to loving each other so it isn't even that) slowly crept up upon? The bursts of it beginning are random, and then you elaborate on it. So, the romance is continuing on continuing on. If you think their pairing is sudden, then you'll despise me for the other one.**

 **Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

"Do my song next," Sheik howled at Ike. "Come on! I know you have it! I did take a look at your playlist earlier and you have the _artist_ , so you should have their _song_."

"What song?" Peach asked.

" _All Good Things_ by Fallout." Sheik answered simply.

"Why am I surprised about that being your favorite song," Mac muttered to himself. "Technically, given your personality, it shouldn't be all that shocking."

Sheik furrowed her eyebrows. "And what are you saying?"

"He's calling you a freak," Ike interrupted. "Your hair drapes in front of your face, making you like emo or some shit... you have a scarf that's currently choking your neck on when it's almost eighty degrees in here. You kissed Lucas on the cheek before coming in the library, then proceeded to not say anything about it afterwards. You also pinched Mac in the neck, then proceeded to claw my arm to bits. Not to mention that you LICKED MY BLOOD OFF THE FLOOR!" Ike screamed.

An awkward pause flickered between the teens. Lucas looked up from where he sat, his pencil hovering over his paper. He had gone back to writing his essay after the musical interlude exploded in the hallways. As a matter of fact, the music was still going on. Although the sound level was much lower than when it first initially started, it meant that Mario was still running around the halls trying to disable the PA systems. The fact that the music itself hadn't stopped playing meant the Bluetooth in the main office was still up and running.

Mac pursed his lips. "In a roundabout way, he's kinda right."

Peach rolled her eyes. "Smooth guys. You really know how to charm the ladies."

Sheik looked down at her hands. "You're right," a sniffle hitched out of her throat. Lucas set his pencil down on the desk, shocked to then see a teardrop slide slowly down her face, to splash against the carpet. "I'm just a freak. Why do you guys talk to me anyways? To you, I'm just another random kid in the halls who deserves to be made fun of because I did something that made me seem like an ass. News flash you three, you aren't much better!" She got up, stepping on Mac's fingers for good measure. Turning around, she batted Lucas a look that jolted shivers down his spine. She fled into the maze of oak bookshelves.

Peach's mouth dropped open. "Wait? What did I do?"

Lucas got up from his seat. "Good going you three. Why can't you all be nice for once?"

"She asked!" Ike yelled, trying to defend himself.

Lucas marched straight up to the bully. "That doesn't make it excusable. You'll never have a legitimate reason to make fun of someone, not a single one of you will," he snapped, glaring at Mac and Peach. "What is so different from her and I that makes it acceptable? How about between you three? Exactly! There's nothing! Grow the hell up!" Then, motioning his fist back, he socked Mac in the jaw.

The athlete crumpled, a low guttural bellow shortly thereafter following his fall. "What was that for?"

Lucas's glare was murderous. "For toying with me and my feelings. Do it again, and I'll remove a rib from your chest." He stalked off, disappearing into the maze after Sheik.

Peach helped Mac sit up, and dusted off his hoodie. "Man. That kid can punch. He nearly turned you cross-eyed."

Ike whistled. "I told you not to deny his feelings."

"Shut up," Mac groaned, rubbing his cheek. "How am I supposed to apologize for that now?"

"You don't," Peach said curtly. "You let it blow over. _If_ it blows over him that is."

Mac shifted his weight to sit next to Ike, and leaned his head back against the wall. "Love sucks."

Ike nodded. "You're telling me."

"Wait a second," Peach rewound the scene with her hands. "Mac, you just said that love sucks. Why does it suck for you?"

The athlete's eyes widened, understanding what he just blurted out. "No-no-no, that's not-"

Ike laughed. "I knew it! You like him, don't you?"

Mac blushed a stunning violet. "So what if I do?"

"There's your apology right there!" Peach exclaimed.

"You have to tell him." Ike ordered.

"And if he doesn't like me back?"

"You're the densest guy I have ever met," Peach snickered. "I'm pretty sure he does, or at least _did_. He said you toyed with his feelings. More than likely, he likes you."

Mac stared at the schoolgirl. "If you say so. Well, then what am I supposed to do?"

Peach looked behind her to make sure that the immediate area was clear of Lucas or Sheik. She scooted closer to the boys. "Here's what you do..."

* * *

"Go away," Sheik grumbled. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Not even for me? That seems rather hurtful." Lucas whimpered.

Sheik blinked, and turned her head to see the nerd standing over her, his eyes full of compassion. She shifted over. "Oh. I thought you were Peach."

"Nope," the schoolboy plopped down. "Her head is so far up her ass that she can't see straight. She's just like Mac, and just like Ike. All three think they are so above it all. Then, to get their entertainment... they attack the ones who can't fend for themselves verbally."

"I heard what you said to them. That sounded pretty defensive. Anyone who would've heard you probably thought the same," A pause kept the stilled silence between the two to only grow more. "Do you like Mac?"

Lucas sighed, and he pounded his fist into the carpet. "I... I don't know. I mean, the few times we've been put into awkward situations, he looks at me like I'm some deranged puppy who had just been kicked. I don't get it! My body says I do, but my brain tells me not too."

"I understand," Sheik said. "You really do have an attraction to him, signaled by your body, but once the 'reaction' happens, you think to yourself that it isn't right. Is it because Mac is considered a popular kid, and you don't want to be like them?"

Lucas shrugged. "In a roundabout way, maybe so," He shook his head. "To think he actually would even care for me..."

Sheik grabbed his wrist. "What happened to your fist?"

"Oh, I punched Mac in the jaw," he said cheerfully. Sheik recoiled slightly. "Because he insulted you." Lucas elaborated.

"I didn't need you to do that. Your words were quite enough."

"I felt like I had to. I'm not weak in strength, I _try_ to not let people walk over me... I'm not the person people put me out to be yet-"

"Yet you act like it anyways," Sheik finished for him. "Lucas, you don't need to explain that to me. That's truly how I am."

"Can I ask you something?" Lucas asked, the tone of his voice sounded rather nervous.

Sheik furrowed her eyebrows together, wondering what he could possibly ask of her. "And?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Time froze for a second. In that second, every bad memory came flooding back to her. The merciless shouting, the unthinkable savagery from the cretins on the playground, the opaque bruises that dotted her chin, her arms, and her legs. The alcohol that burned her throat every night for two years straight, the unbaiting vomiting that followed every sunrise. The glinted knife, a hollowed out scream, the pleading and incessant cries for help. It all came back. Sheik stared at Lucas, her gaze unmoving. A thick scowl was all Lucas got in response.

"How about none of your damn business?" she screeched, slamming her palm into Lucas's chest.

The boy fell back in surprise, blinking heavily. "Wait, what? Hey!"

Sheik tried crawling away, the carpet giving her rug burns. Lucas closed his eyes, he was about to do something he would never do to a girl. He tackled her, his body trapping hers to the floor. He spun her around and grabbed her wrists, locking her in place. Sheik's face was burning with scarlet rage. She spit in his face. He grimaced, trying to get past the fact that he had a glob of saliva sliding down his nose.

"Let me go, you ass hat!" Sheik growled.

"Not until you tell me why you kissed me," Lucas refuted. "I can do this all day if I have to. You know, I'm a black belt in karate. I'm pretty sure my stamina and muscular endurance can last for more than a few minutes."

"You really want to know why I kissed you?" Sheik asked.

"Of course I do! It's not a normal occurrence when people just kiss other people. At least without giving a logical reasoning to said event."

"It's because I, Sheik Cralle used to be madly in love with you."

Lucas's train of thought came to a screeching halt, almost as if the record player in his mind fizzled out. "I beg your pardon."

"You heard me," Sheik said smugly. "I _used_ to be in love with you. For three whole years."

"Used," Lucas echoed. "Why used?"

"Because I gave up," she answered simply. "I tried getting your attention for three damn years. You never paid any attention to me, for I was just the freak in the shadows. You weren't supposed to talk to me, not even give me a passing glance or my weirdness will rub off on you."

"That's not it at all."

"Then what is it?"

Lucas closed his eyes again, and breathed in deeply. "I could never give you what you seek. You want my love, but I have none to give. I already placed in someone else's stock."

"Who?"

"Do I even need to say?"

Sheik shook her head. "Of course you don't. It's Mac, right?"

Lucas nodded. "I don't want it to be."

"Let me up."

He complied, and dragged her to her feet. "Sorry for, well kind of tackling you."

"It's okay," Sheik said, although she didn't believe it. "Can I kiss you again?"

"No. You can't," Lucas refused strongly, placing his arms out. "Like I said, I cannot give you what you seek. I do not feel the same way about you."

"If you expect me to let three years go... you've got another thing coming." Sheik threatened, her voice dropping to a dangerously low, and irritated tone.

"I'm not asking or expecting you to do anything about it. You don't even have to forget it! I just can't return those feelings for you. I'm sorry."

"We should probably get back to the others right? I bet they have some sort of apology to give us..." Sheik trailed off, the awkwardness between the two of them was growing to rather uncomfortable lengths.

Lucas grinned. "That's a rather good idea," He hooked his arm around hers and the two were locked in stance. "Shall we?"

Sheik gave a brief smile, a light going off in her eyes. "We shall."

The two walked out of the bookshelf forest, bringing themselves to stand in the middle of desks. Ike, Mac, and Peach were all lined up against the wall, chatting low. Mac looked up, and his face lightened noticeably when he saw the two.

"Hey you guys! Look, we have something to say-" he started.

Ike froze in his step. "Wait guys. Stop. Something's wrong."

Everyone looked at his phone, noticing how the music was coming out from the speakers of the phone, instead of a PA system. The whole school seemed to be quiet. No one moved a muscle as One Republic's _Apologize_ filled the library. Ike picked up his phone off the floor slowly, and walked back to join the four.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Peach asked warily.

"No," Ike said. His eyes were full of raw fear. "It means that the Bluetooth got taken out of the jack in the front office. Mario got in the room. He shut every PA off. That means-"

"He's coming." Mac finished, his eyes widening in shock.

A low, loud boom came from the library door and the five teens grouped together like a bunch of scared children. Mario Porter, their worst school nightmare, was back.

* * *

 **Well, there we go! A little more backstory on these few characters. Uh, oh. Mario's making his appearance again. That can't possibly be good, right? I'll be posting Chapter 7: Lunch With the Freaks on Monday. That chapter is going to be funny, twisted, and completely awesome, I can tell! Thanks for reading guys! Please review, as you know I'll respond to them all. Love you guys! See ya!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	7. Chapter 7: Lunchtime With Freaks

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chapter of Policies in Detention: #7: Lunchtime With a Group of Freaks! So, the 4th of July is over, and I'm back home ready to set down. I've got great news for you all! I'm in a collaboration, me and Writer of Worlds are writing a sequel to her story One Fist Short From Love. The first chapter is up, second chapter by Wednesday. The interesting thing about it is that her and I are alternating every chapter, she gets the odds and I take evens. Anywho, let's get some replies!**

 **MahNati- I don't think everyone's screwed. You'll find out soon enough. ;) We'll be seeing more of Sheik's backstory come through as you saw in her thoughts, what was running through her head seemed rather dark. Ike's good self is gonna go away soon, and we'll see some rebellion from him shortly. Lucas's character, I'm leaving it up for interpretation. With Peach, going against not making fun of Sheik, she's still a mean girl at heart. And like I said, you'll see. Thanks for the review!**

 **DragonkynNatKiasu- Hello new reviewer! Nice to meet you! Thanks for jumping aboard. I don't think the detention teens are dead, for you'll find out. Ike may become dead soon enough, but all will be explained. And I'm sorry. Neither Robin is appearing. The only characters we have are Lucas, Mac, Ike, Sheik, Peach, Mario, and Ness. This is one of the smallest main casts I've ever done. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I've updated much more in much shorter pieces of time before.**

 **Smash King24- You're criticism was a very welcoming gesture of last chapter + #4's critiques. I need more of them. Lucas is rather a basketcase, and as he's one of my favorite characters from Smash I guiltily focus on him a lot. I can't give you much rhyme or reason of why the things dissolved so quickly back in the library, but since Ike took Sheik off her rocker, you can't reciprocate as strong as you do before. The only reason Ike is acting the way he does is because he wants to get rid of Mario and ruin his day. He truly, least not yet cares for anyone else. Good pointers though! I'll be doing all and more with the few chapters to come. We're almost done soon, for that matter. I think we've got three or four chapters after this one.**

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

"What should we do?" Sheik hissed, looking at Ike. Her ruby eyes were wide in terror. If Lucas had any mind, he'd have told her off from the way she was gripping his arm, her nails digging into his skin.

"I- I don't honestly know," Ike admitted, sweat trickling down his forehead. "Mario has never, truly got around my pranks before. He obviously knows we did something, but maybe... maybe we could lie?"

"You make that sound like a question." Mac scoffed.

"Everyone, shut up and think of something," Lucas barked. "We don't have much time!"

"Just sit down in your chairs like nothing has happened." Peach said, thinking quickly.

The teens scattered to their seats. Lucas grabbed his pencil and started writing down gibberish on the paper. Mac and Peach looked frantically around the table for their writing instruments. If they didn't have one, certainly Mario would cream them. Ike tried his best to act casual, his arms crossed, his body leaning back in his chair. Sheik's way of acting natural was rather comical, as all she did was sit down and fold her hands together. Her eyes flickered to the pounding door, and she pulled her mouth back in a tight smirk. However, if someone looked in her eyes, they'd be terrified to see their own souls back at them. Sheik Cralle had that affect on people.

The door came down with a crash, the splintering sound of wood echoing off the library walls. Standing in the newly created gap by his body, Mario stood. His face was flushed a striking scarlet, his hands closing and releasing to form fists. His gaze was murderous, and he wished to punch a wall. Or one of the students in the face. It was hard to tell. Ike stared down at his shoes, trying to find something interesting with his shoelaces. The light scratching marks of Lucas's pencil stirred the nerve wracking silence. Mac, unfortunately still hadn't found his pencil. Peach's eyes lit up when she found it, the pencil seemed more rewarding than the lottery.

Mario strode forward slowly, wiping the sweat from his brow. "What in the hell was that music playing for?"

"Why do you ask us," Ike countered. "We didn't do anything."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Mario roared, pointing an accusatory finger at Ike. "One of you managed to get in the main office and plug a Bluetooth in to blast music around the school. Who else could've done it?"

Lucas raised a weak hand. "Ness is here. You do know that, right?"

Mario rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. He's always the janitor that cleans up when school is out for the summer."

Mac took the opportunity to help the situation, as he saw where it was leading. He gave a brief smile in Lucas's direction, although the schoolboy didn't notice. "Ness did tell us he likes listening to music over the PA system."

"Then what about the locked doors?"

Peach had something for that. "Ness locked both doors because he didn't want us leaving."

"That explains one of them," Mario said. "You just said both."

Everyone froze. Even Mario's comment caused Sheik's act of awkwardness to break for a moment. Slowly, the other four heads turned to stare at Peach whose mouth was down in shock. Her eyes registered only a form known as disbelief mixed in with embarrassment.

"Perhaps he wanted no one ruining his music?" Lucas suggested weakly. His voice was timid, and he shuddered back into his chair when Mario snapped a glare in his direction. The nerd cowered, the two azure eyes of the detention monitor bared into his skull and read his deepest, darkest thoughts.

"There are better ways to go about asking for that," Mario sneered. "And, why are these two PA's down?"

"He wanted to fix them," Ike explained, his statement being a total lie. "He said they were broken when he arrived, and then took them out. Also, he didn't want the music to interfere with our _punishment_."

"Then tell me this, Mr. Griel. Why are they still on the floor?"

"He forgot them..." Mac said.

Mario sighed. "Clearly, you five had some little role in all of this, and I'm going to find out," the older male checked his watch. "It is currently 12:47. You are about to come upon one in the afternoon. Lunch would've happened by now. You were all instructed to bring your lunches yesterday to school, so I could store them in the teacher's lounge. I'll allow two students to go and get everyone's meal. Only two of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." the teens replied in rather creepy unison, all not daring to bat an eye away from the overbearing, sinister teacher.

"I'd appreciate the help of Mr. Adams and Miss Cralle. You other three will wait here with me till they get back. Get up." Mario ordered.

Sheik and Mac stood up. The unwarranted friction between the two jolted slightly, as the two teens looked each other in the eyes. Mac could only read Sheik's stare as _I'll never forgive you_. Mario pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and tossed Sheik the object. She caught them, wincing as the main key to the teacher's lounge dug into her skin. It reminded her of the blades, of the glowing light reflecting off silent, deadly weapons of steel brought down against her skin. She shuddered.

"We'll gladly help." Sheik said simply, trying to forget her haunting memories.

"If you aren't back in fifteen minutes, I'll personally skin both of you alive and make the other three go hungry," Mario threatened. "I'll make me believe you are goofing off. It takes five minutes to reach the lounge, another five to come back here. It's plenty of time."

"Yeah, yeah. We got it." Mac sauntered off.

Sheik paused, staring at the athlete for a moment. " _He always seems to be in turmoil with himself. I wonder..._ "

Leaving the rest of the group behind, Sheik raced after Mac.

* * *

Mac shuffled his sneakers against the tile floor, his knuckles rapping quietly against the metal lockers. Sheik kept on walking, the keys jangling in her hands. Neither spoke, the silence and tension was already thick enough. " _Maybe I should apologize..."_ Mac thought to himself. The echoing clatter of metal and flesh sent shivers down his spine. " _But if she doesn't accept it... we're left at a standstill. I do only have one shot in life. Right?_ "

He cleared his throat. "Hey."

Sheik stopped her slow pace and stared at Mac. "What?"

"Just saying hello." Mac answered. He stomped his foot in muted rage.

"Clearly you want to say something to me, but you won't tell me," Sheik said. She wasn't looking at him, but he knew that her eyes were somehow focused on him.

"I feel awful for what I did, stereotyping you and all of that. You truly seem like a nice person and all, it's just that I let my thoughts get the better of me." Mac apologized.

"I personally don't see what you have to be sorry for. You weren't the one who said terrible things about me. Ike did. He needs to be the one who gives me the long, written apology."

"But-"

"I already said what I thought. There's no more to discuss." Sheik interrupted, swiping her hand in the air.

" _Damn bitter_ ," Mac sneered in his inner thoughts. He tried a different approach. "Well, it'd still be nice to get to know you."

"And why would you want to do that?" Sheik questioned.

"Because we're all stuck in this room together for another six hours. I'm certain Ike has another hair brained scheme up his sleeve and it'll be hell on Earth once more once Mario turns his back. It'd be nice to just learn more."

Sheik scoffed to herself. "There isn't much interesting about me, if that's what you're truly thinking."

"What's your birthday?"

"Why on Earth would I ever tell you that? I'm positive you won't be giving me a present anytime soon."

"Favorite drink?"

Sheik's lip curled into a smile. "Vodka. Blueberry vodka to be precise."

Mac's words choked in his throat, and he had to grip a locker for support. "You like vodka as your favorite drink?"

"Yeah," Sheik owned up to her answer. "You got a problem with it? I drink it every night, get completely wasted in the morning. It's fun!"

"But it's bad for your health!"

"And the cigarettes you smoke aren't? I've seen the pack in your pocket several times today. There's no place in this school where you'll get solace. Attention will leech onto you in seconds."

Mac scowled. "Lay off. That's none of your business."

"Oh, but me drinking is?" Sheik challenged.

"It doesn't matter."

"If the coaches caught you with those, you'd be thrown off the team. All of your scholarships would be thrown out of the window, all of your friends would desert you. Trust me, personal experience."

"Your liver may fail on you at any time with you." Mac retaliated.

"People drink to enjoy themselves. I drink to die," Sheik said. "A bullet to the head would be much faster than alcohol poisoning, right? Well, if I'm to die, I want it to happen slowly enough to torture the ones who caused it to me before I give my final breath. With this whole drinking thing, I have my limits."

"You're insane." Mac muttered.

"And you're two-faced! One minute you are everyone's best friend, the next- you're stabbing people in the back. I mean, think about Lucas. What did he do to you, huh?"

"Lucas wasn't in this conversation to begin with. Don't drag him in it." Mac growled. A burning desire ate at his soul to pummel Sheik's face into the tile, but he resisted for if he continued, he probably would have a murder charge to come alongside his anger.

"Am I offending you, pretty boy?" Sheik taunted.

"You say one more derogatory thing about me and you'll be seeing stars for the rest of your life. I can finish you off right now if you'd like!"

"Forget it," Sheik laughed. "We're at the lounge. I'll get our lunches and we can resume our conversation later. How about that?" She skipped inside, slamming the door shut.

"Hey! Wait a moment-" Mac started, and he gripped the door handle. Locked. "Oh, f*** you Cralle!" he howled.

"That's not very nice!" Sheik replied back, in a singing tone.

Mac slammed a fist against the door. "We have to hurry back anyway. Mario will have our hides if we are out any longer."

Sheik reopened the door, a gigantic cooler held in her hands. "Stop the whining. You look like a seven year-old. Now come on, we have friends waiting." She threw the cooler into Mac's arms, and then ran down the hall away from him. Mac grunted to himself, the extra weight was rather unexpected.

"Come back and help me!" he called, his voice getting to response. He groaned. "You've got be kidding me."

* * *

"Lucas, stop writing and take your damn lunch bag already." Mario commanded, giving Lucas another look over.

The skittish boy sprawled out of his chair, meekly grabbing his mahogany, wet stained paper bag down at his seat. Mario, trying to at least act like a gentleman, walked to Peach and set down her lunch in front of her. After all, he had to be somewhat redeemable to the kids. He _was_ the role model to them. Thinking it'd be rather funny, he lobbed Ike's sandwich at his face. Mac quickly grabbed a backpack from the cooler, setting it down.

Peach's face was priceless. "A backpack? Why the hell do you need a backpack with you for lunch?"

"I need to eat a lot." Mac defended himself.

"What's in there? A f****** hippo?" Ike laughed to himself.

Sheik, like a shadow, sneaked up behind Mario and grabbed her bag from above him. The teacher was mildly surprised, and he flailed a little bit, knocking Lucas's soda bottle to the floor. In a speed only recorded as unbelievable, Sheik was back at her seat. Mario checked his watch again. "It is exactly one. You have ten minutes to eat. Then, when that time is up, you'll get up and throw away your trash. Yourself. Then I'll be back to take the cooler. Hopefully you made healthy choices and somesuch." Mario said, walking off.

"Bon Appétit!" Mac cried with relish, happiness dripping off of his words.

Ike unwrapped his tuna and mayonnaise sandwich slowly, remorsefully taking a bite. Peach opened her lunch box, a cute hot pink bow taped to the front with glitter strands falling to the sides of the plastic box. She pulled out a thermos full of chicken soup, a bag of Lays potato chips, and a little brownie about the size of her palm. Well, it technically wasn't even little, but in her mind it was. Lucas reached into his bag, trying to not think too hard of the slimy feel of the paper. His eyes lit up when he grabbed the round surface of an apple. He pulled it out, almost too excitedly. Then, turning his bag upside down, he emptied its contents. Three packets of ketchup tumbled out together, followed by a pack of Ritz crackers, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a frozen package of fries, and a small pouch of marshmallows.

Mac sighed, knowing he had quite the trouble ahead of him. He dug into his backpack, just throwing whatever he came across. A party size bag of Doritos, followed shortly thereafter by two bags of Little Debbie's Donut Sticks, eight ham and cheese sandwiches, six cans of Diet Coke, an orange, a banana, a pouch of protein powder and three cigarettes. Mac smiled sheepishly, stuffing the smoking rolls of paper back into his bag. Ike raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to comment when a rustling caused everyone to swivel their heads to stare at Sheik.

Her entire damn table had been turned into Frosty the Snowman's playground. A single sandwich laid on her desk, the bread touching the solid surface. Peach didn't want to even try and think of what germs were touching Sheik's food. A single slice of ham was on the bread, which had the top loaf next to it. Sheik reached into her bag, a little cry following the pull of her hand out of the bag. Twenty different Pixi Sticks were clustered together in her hand. The four teens watched in utter horror, with a mix of surprise as Sheik ripped open each sugary packet and dumped the sugar onto the ham. Soon the pink and dull hue of the lunch meat was covered in a pallid blanket of sugar. Cackling, the creepy schoolgirl seized her sandwich and took a bite. Powdery dust blew from the bread, covering the back of Lucas's head in white. Peach felt a little surge of bile rise in her throat. Mac looked disgusted. All Ike could do was smile to himself.

" _The girl has got guts. More than I'd like to admit. And if I choose to be real with anyone else... I rather like that in a girl_." he thought to himself.

* * *

 **I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that this was my favorite chapter of any story that I've posted in quite some time. It just has some promise to it, even if I can't find it. Now, yes the title is called Lunchtime, but it isn't only focusing on the lunch scene- it's moreso the FREAKS part the I want to have attention drawn to. What meal was your favorite? I'd like to have Peach's. Trust me, I'm very hungry right now. It actually is around dinner time where I live, so maybe I'll go and have just that! Thanks for reading guys! It'd mean the world if you could review. I should have the next chapter out no later than Saturday, no earlier than Thursday. So yeah, can't wait to get Chapter 8: Ike's Epiphany out to you all! Thanks! Love you all! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	8. Chapter 8: Ike's Epiphany

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with the 8th chapter of Policies in Detention: Ike's Epiphany. It's about time someone stands up to Mario, right? There is only, truthfully a highlight of Mario and Ike in this chapter while #9 is all about the teens, and it'll be my favorite chapter ever. AND wow guys, wow! You guys exploded on the reviews, seven let alone on this chapter!**

 **MahNati- I wouldn't be so... assured on that note. Poor Ness did indeed get dragged in, but do you really think he'd believe them? I don't think so. Mario's been doing this for a LONG time. Sheik doesn't have suicidal tendencies per say, but she doesn't get the same enjoyment out of drinking like others. All answers, at least most will be said next chapter!**

 **Gucci- Well, I am glad you are! May I ask why there'd be a possibility of you** ** _not_** **liking this story?**

 **Sir Merp of Derp- Thank you so much! And yes, there are ships in this! Mac x Lucas, well it's been establishing or least trying to for awhile. Keep a thought on Sheik x Ike. I mean, is Peach showing interest in anyone? Thanks for the compliment! I try my hardest, and I'm glad people recognize it.**

 **Yume Sekaii- Oh my god! It's so great to hear from you again! Damn, it's been too long. I'm so glad to see you again. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **BlackMidnightMoon- ...You do know that blueberry vodka actually exists, right? I've never had it, but it's a real drink. I'll try to stay cool, don't worry. I'll try. You stay classy BlackMidnightMoon, even if you don't live in San Francisco.**

 **DragonkynNatKiasu- *blushes deeply* You didn't have to go that far! But, welcome aboard! I'll tell you what. Whenever I decide to do another multi-chaptered fic, I'll make male Robin a main character. How does that sound? Shit. I didn't think of Mac N' Cheese. Dang.**

 **Writer of Worlds- Thanks, I'm glad you found some enjoyment out of it! And yep, our collab is going to be awesome! I love you girl, thanks for everything!**

 **Alright everyone, fasten your seatbelts for some rather awkward dialogue that may or may not have you fearing for Ike's life. Enjoy! And, there is severe, and I mean SEVERE OOC for Mario. I'm not character shaming him at all, but this is a serious key plot point that needs to happen. Mario is going to be an ass, just know that.**

* * *

"I'm surprised you're even still sitting upright," Peach commented, staring at Sheik with a curious awe. "I mean, after all that sugar... how has your heart not stopped?"

Sheik grinned rather crazily, wiping some Pixi Stick sugar off her table. "I've been having Pixi Stick and ham sandwiches for lunch nearly every day for the past eight years or so."

"And you aren't diabetic?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"Nope!" Sheik replied, enthusiasm ripe in her voice.

Ike shook his head. "Hell, I rarely even get to taste sugar. Lucky that you get to have it almost all the time." he muttered.

Ike's statement caused the library to silence again. Lucas frowned, crumpling his paper bag and tossing it into the trash can near his desk. Mac scratched the back of his head awkwardly, Peach trying to find something interesting about her nails. Only Sheik was left staring at Ike, her lips halfway parted between speech and shock. The cobalt haired boy shuffled his shoes against the carpet, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"You do know what sugar tastes like, right?" Mac asked.

Ike shrugged. "That depends. If you mean like fruit, then yeah, I've had it. But, soda... cake and ice cream... all of those delicious treats, then no I've never had them. My family doesn't make enough money to go and buy that stuff."

"They are only like a dollar down at the general store," Peach said. "You can't choke up a dollar?"

"No, we can't! Sorry, but princess, I wasn't raised in a f****** castle with f****** rhinestone encrusted pillows on my diamond bed. Darling, I'm sorry I'm not made up of money." Ike screamed.

Peach recoiled, the disbelief spreading across her features. "No! That wasn't what I was meaning-"

"Has everyone had a nice lunch? I sure did," Mario's voice rang out from the hallway as the detention monitor came walking back into the library. "Throw away your trash and get back to work. Only a few more hours left and then you can escape to your shitty homes."

Ike solemnly raised his hand. Peach's comment about money, and then Mario's own insult about their homes brought him over the edge. "Sir, can I ask you a question?"

Mario's eyebrows furrowed together, unsure of what the kid could even ask him. "Go ahead. What is it Mr. Griel?"

"Why did you throw my tuna sandwich at me instead of letting me get up to get it?" Ike asked.

"That's simple. At home, you probably get your food thrown to you from the kitchen. Except it's not a kitchen, right? Your mother cooks with the sun and aluminum foil ovens atop her washing machine. However, you don't even have a washing machine, right? You hang dry all of your clothes or go down to the laundry mat do get it done, correct?"

"What's it to you about whether or not my family has a laundry room or not?"

"Because you're poor, aren't you," Mario explained. "I'm surprised you even got that pile of tuna crap to begin with. Probably stole it from Mather over here, didn't you?"

Lucas tried butting in. "Sir, he didn't. He actually-"

"What did you say to me?" Ike hissed, his voice threatening down to a low whisper.

"You're poor and stole the sandwich."

"Go to hell."

"Oh shit... this isn't good." Mac whispered to himself.

"Repeat that again," Mario threatened. "I dare you."

"Go to f****** hell so you can burn for all eternity. Have the fire melt the sickly flesh off your ragged bones, only leaving behind a corrupt and dark heart of yours." Ike boldly exclaimed.

Mario punched Ike in the jaw, the latter collapsing to the carpet. A shriek let loose from Peach as the bully fell flat. "How dare you disrespect me!"

"How dare you disrespect him!" Lucas defended Ike, holding his pencil like a dagger.

"Hey, stop it!" Sheik cried, leaping from her chair.

Mario stopped her with one quick glare. "Miss Cralle, unless you want that essay of yours to plummet all of your grades, I suggest you stay seated. That goes for all of you too." he added, glancing at the other three who were watching behind their eyes.

Sheik sat back in her seat, muttering obscenities. Lucas shrunk into his chair, still clutching his pencil in a haphazard manner. Mac and Peach locked eyes, sharing a silent, mutual understanding. Ike laughed.

"It's going to take more than one punch to knock me down." he guffawed, getting to his feet. He spit a glob of blood into the nearby trash can; Mario's punch hurt a lot worse than it looked.

It was Mario's turn to snicker. "If you think I'm going to actually fight a minor in front of everyone else, then you've got another thing coming," he shot down Ike's bold challenge. "However, I'll be gladly to deal with our problems in seclusion. We fight, get all of our anger out, and then be done with it. I'll even make a deal. If you win, I will tell the truth to anyone who asks about my injuries. If _I_ win, you can guarantee that the news of this story will be in the paper no later than Friday. So, what do you say Mr. Griel? Will you take the bullet? Turning me down just makes you more of a coward."

Ike smirked. "Deal Mr. Porter. I'm going to kick your old ass to the curb."

"Ike, you cannot be serious!" Lucas jumped in.

"I don't need you coddling me Mather."

"Dude, I'm actually a fighter. I box and I'm sure I-" Mac started.

"And I don't need you fighting my battles." Ike cut the athlete off.

"A deal's a deal," Mario said smugly. "Meet me in the custodian room by the science building. You've got three minutes." With that, the brash and evil teacher sauntered out of the library. The five teens were left in their own thoughts. Sheik spoke what everyone else was thinking.

"Ike, are you out of your mind?" she asked.

"Depends on what you mean by that," Ike replied. "I lost my mind a long time ago."

Peach rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you let him get to you. You went into that knowing it'd lead to trouble."

"Relax," Ike chided. "I'll let him ruin my pride by not fighting at all. Let him gloat. The victory won't be real anyways."

"You're going to let yourself get beat up?" Mac's voice almost sounded girlish.

"I second that," Lucas chimed in. "I'm sure this doesn't sound like a good idea."

Ike walked to the schoolboy and placed a pack of green powder down on his desk. "I'd like you to hold this."

Lucas picked the pack up with curiosity. "What is it?"

"Marijuana." Ike said simply.

Lucas choked. "Excuse me? You want me to hold illegal drugs in my pocket? What are you, insane?"

"Yeah, possibly. I got it from my locker when we retrieved the Bluetooth and the locks. Problem?"

"No... there isn't."

Ike smiled. "Good. Hold it for me till I get back."

Sheik raced up to Ike and gripped his shoulder. "Good luck," she whispered. She gave him a peck on his cheek. "That's just an extra measure." she explained, at Ike's bewildered look.

The bully turned around to face his supposed friends, who all gave various forms of encouragement. Except Lucas. The poor blonde had his face in his hands. Ike nodded, turning to face the hallway. He sighed. " _I know exactly what I'm doing. What could go wrong_?"

* * *

Ike, to his surprise, was the first one inside the custodians closet. Mr. Porter was nowhere to be seen. He turned around to face the door. " _Did the guy seriously just jump ship? What is he? Scared?_ "

His prayers were answered soon enough when the door went flying open, Ike jumping back further into the closet as Mario stepped in. Purple rage blotted the teacher's face as he lifted Ike up by the collar of his shirt. "That's the last time Mr. Griel. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids," Mario hissed. "Do you hear me? I make exactly forty-five thousand dollars a year. I have a house, a kid, a wife, everything you don't. I am not, and I repeat not about to throw it out on some punk like you."

"I'm not a punk." Ike tried defending himself.

Mario slammed him against the wall. "That's absolute crap and you know it. One day Ike, one day you're going to grow up and forget all about this place. You're going to completely forget about the four that are still in the library. You are going to be a mile deep in shit, wrapped up in a pathetic world you call life. And I'm going to be there around the corner. I'm going to kick the living breath out of you, so hard that you're going to wish you had died in whatever event happened earlier that day."

He dropped Ike, the latter coughing his brains out. "So, you're threatening me?"

Mario laughed. "And what are you going to do about it? Do you honestly believe that anyone in this school, but those five in the library are going to believe you? Who's going to believe them? No one, and I mean no one is going to take your word over mine. If you think that, get off of your f****** high horse and wake up. Smell the roses Mr. Griel! They'll tell you how much of a joke you are, how stupid you are to let your life slip through your fingers. Come at me again with your insults, and I'll retaliate. I'm respected in this community, I'm a figure of authority! No one denies me! So, get up on your feet and punch me. I want to see how 'tough' you really are!"

Ike stared, and continued staring. Even though he was doing what he was going to do originally with his plan, Mario's words still stung through him like knives. "Go away..." he whispered.

"Huh? You're quitting? Grow up! Come on, I'll even let you get first punch," Mario offered. He got about five inches from Ike's contemplative face. He pointed at his jaw. "Land one right here, tough guy. I know there's the power in you to wallop the side of a building into oblivion. Hit me with all you've got!"

"I said to get away from me!" Ike roared, rearing up a punch and hitting Mario straight under the jaw.

The blow caught the teacher off his guard and he went flying into the door. Mario laughed. "That's what I'm talking about, that's what I needed! Now, stay in here like a good student. You'll now be charged with assault of a teacher!"

Ike's rage dissolved into nothing. "What?" he stuttered.

Mario had already slinked out the door, locking it behind him. Ike tried the door handle, it didn't budge. He stomped his foot, cursing far worse than he had ever done before. He needed a way out, a way to get back to his family in the library. He paused, knowing there had to be a way out of the office. His eyes brightened when his gaze fell upon a weakening roof panel. Stacking some boxes, Ike felt his boost buckle under his weight. Ripping the panel off its seams, he crawled into the ventilation shaft.

He winced, the shaft smelled of rotten eggs and dead rats. He crawled forward, trying to not make too much noise. Nothing better than alerting Mario of his absence. A creak came from an unknown direction, and he froze. The creak intensified, added in by some buckling. Suddenly, the whole panel gave way, and Ike went tumbling down to the floor below. An audible scream entered his ears as he fell, and although he couldn't hear himself, Ike was certain that he was yelling too.

He hit something wooden, something hard. " _A bookshelf!_ " Ike thought happily to himself. A shot of pain rippled through his legs, and he howled. Someone rushed over to him. Mac. The boxer leaned over into the bully's vision.

"Dude, like holy shit that was awesome!"

"I try." came Ike's grunt.

Lucas ran over. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Still have the weed?" Ike asked him.

Lucas's face twisted into a grim scowl. "No. I threw it away."

"You what?"

"I threw it away. I was not letting you have it back. That's extremely detrimental to your health!"

"I wanted to smoke it when I came back!" Ike shouted.

Sheik and Peach had joined the male trio. "You sure came back." Sheik snickered.

Ike groggily got to his feet, and looked at where he fell from. "You think Ness can fix that?"

"I... I guess so." Peach said.

"Well now what to you want to do?" Mac asked Ike.

"I've got nothing."

Sheik's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea."

"You do?" Lucas asked.

At the same time, Ike mulled over. "What is it?"

"One that requires a lot of... personal info." Sheik said, before running away from the quartet.

"She is one enigmatic character, isn't she?" Lucas commented.

"Yeah, she kinda is," Ike agreed. " _And I really, really like that about her_."

* * *

 **There we go guys! Chapter 8 is finished! Man, I got really tense writing some of this. I was going to have the teens in the next chapter smoke the marijuana Ike gave Lucas, but I've decided against it. I can make do with just pure emotions. Next chapter is one of important, and I've proudly named it Ring Around the Rosie. No, it has nothing to do with sickness guys, it's just catchy. Please review you guys, I love them so much, and I love replying to them too! Love you all! See you on Sunday!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	9. Chapter 9: Ring Around the Rosie

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with the 9th chapter of Policies in Detention: Ring Around the Rosie. Before I start this chapter, I want to address two things. First, I'm terribly sorry to mention that I cannot reply to reviews today. This document manager thing won't let me upload new documents oddly enough, so I have to use old ones and delete everything + I cannot do it for today, I'm sorry. The second thing is that tragedy has struck the gaming community. On Sunday, July 12th, 2015, the Nintendo president Satoru Iwata died at the age of 55. It is one of the worst pieces of news I've been told about on this site, maybe under only when TheElementCommander died back in 2013. However, what I must let you all know is that, just because he's gone, does not mean his legacy is. It's up to us as gamers, writers, thinkers, and artists to keep it alive and healthy. We can do it! Again, I severely apologize about not being able to reply to the reviews, as you all have given me amazing things to reply to. I can't give you a definitive, but I'll try my hardest to reply to them all when I post the next chapter. Enjoy Chapter 9!**

 ***P.S- In this I talk about heavy topics. I, in no way wish to sham anything I mention* *P.S.S- Could you all please go and vote on the poll, that's on my profile? It'll mean a lot! Thanks guys!***

* * *

"So, what does this idea of yours entail exactly?" Lucas asked Sheik, taking his seat next to Mac.

The athlete noticeably blushed, but said nothing to draw further suspicion. From her spot, Sheik just grinned and grinned as if she had a terrible secret that she wanted to share, but couldn't. Peach sat a little ways away from Lucas, sitting vertically across from Ike who took his spot next to the school weirdo. The five teens had sat themselves in a ring behind the library's nonfiction section, a campy little spot that helped ward away intruders. As long as Mario didn't come back, the group was safe.

"Come on," Ike prodded Sheik, by nudging her in the ribs. "Spill the beans."

"It isn't necessarily a game, but a way to know each other better. Mainly... how did we all get here exactly?" Sheik explained.

Mac frowned. "We're just going to open our closet of secrets to everyone here? I don't think I could trust all of you..." he trailed off, eyes lingering on Lucas. The nerd visibly scowled, and Mac turned away, his face tinting a rosy pink again.

Ike shrugged. "I'm game. I don't mind sharing my screwed up world. I don't know about the rest of you, but Mr. Porter scratched the surface with his insult."

"So you really are poor?" Peach turned sickly white.

"Yeah, and that's a problem? I'm sorry my parents are CEO's or something." Ike muttered.

"Well, who wants to start? Mac?" Sheik suggested.

The athlete sighed, almost laughing. "I figured. I had a feeling you were looking at me."

Sheik gave him a smug face. "Hey, from what I deducted about you in the hallway really opened my eyes. Nothing wrong with telling the truth."

Mac nodded, however he still didn't seem pleased that he had to speak. "Okay, so we're basically saying how we got here, am I right? To put it bluntly, I beat a kid up."

"Yeah, I know exactly who," Lucas said, his face dark. "Pit Nordeman. His nose is broken now, because of you. He also may have paralysis in the right side of his body, but he won't say anything because he's afraid someone will hurt him worse afterwards!"

"You paralyzed a kid?" Ike echoed, his face full of shock.

"And why are you surprised like that? Don't you do that on a daily basis?" Mac snorted.

Ike's scowl twisted into one of absolute rage. "For your information, asshole, no I do not. As a matter of fact I've never done that, and I haven't sent someone to the hospital either. So it turns out that you're just as f***** up as the rest of us rule breakers."

"I'm not a rule breaker..." Mac said under his breath.

Lucas sneered. "You've got that right. You're a law breaker, for assaulting someone. I think it'd be for the best if you explained why."

The athlete looked as if he wanted to puke. "He looked at me."

Peach shrieked. "ALL PIT DID WAS LOOK AT YOU SO YOU BEAT HIM UP?"

"He didn't want to look bad in front of his friends," Lucas explained, although his tone was hardly endearing. "So, he goes and knocks the living shit out of one my best friends!"

Mac started crying. "What was I supposed to do? Dammit guys, you don't know my life! You know the rules at this school. Anyone so much as looks at you from a different social group and you defend your territory. Nerds and jocks do not intermingle!"

"And yet you're flirting with one constantly." Ike pointed out.

Mac gasped. "Besides the point..."

"But, why does your life have anything to do with you beating Pit up?" Sheik asked, being the only one to not lose her cool on him.

"My dad is Falcon Adams, the best linebacker that the state of Nevada had in the history of football. He's a stubborn Republican, and he was the king of this school back when he used to go here. He wants me to represent his family name to the best of my ability, because that's what we're supposed to do. If someone from a different social group looked at him, he'd do what I did and knock the snot straight out of him. As an athlete, in his mind, you can't be gay, you can't let someone walk over you, you can't make all A's... you can't take praise. You have to criticized all the damn time and- and you have to be number one. Every f****** morning he grabs me and shakes me all about, howling at me that if I'm not the best, I don't deserve to be his son. I hate him so much! I want to kill him sometimes, all of the things he makes me do and puts me through. You don't know what it's like you guys, liking someone from a different social group, plus that person being a guy! If my father were to find out, I'd be in a body bag floating down the river! That's why I took up smoking, okay Sheik? I wanted to blow the stress away from myself. Just like you said how you drink to die... I smoke to die! I wish I was dead!" Mac screamed.

The boy collapsed into a fit of shudders, sobbing every few seconds as he emptied his soul out. Lucas, gently albeit awkwardly placed a hand on his back and soothingly rubbed it. Mac continued to cry, it seemed to go on for hours. Sheik squeezed the athlete's hand comfortingly, and said something the group couldn't hear. Peach and Ike was rendered speechless, and the latter even felt like tearing up. Mac sat up, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes and act like the man he needed to be.

Sheik lowered the hand from her mouth. "Thank you for that..." she whispered.

Mac smiled weakly, wiping away his sadness. "Well, who's next."

Lucas bit his tongue. "Me."

Four heads swiveled to stare at him. "If you say so." Peach shrugged.

"I'm in the same boat as Mac, but instead it's with me and my grades. My mother, Rosalina Mather... she's the head professor of biology down near Onett University. I have to come home with all A's. And even having a 90 or 91 is stretching it in my family. Anything less than a 96 gets looked at, and then I'm accused of not trying hard enough. We get report cards in a couple of weeks and this time I'm not going to be so lucky." Lucas said.

Peach frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I take Robotics 4 as my last period of the day," the school nerd explained. "Our final exam was to build a working animatronic that could talk, walk, and run/hover. We had a whole month to work on it. My design was named R.O.B, a unit to help people around the house with chores. I built the whole thing in only a week, and I let it go for a swing around the house. My mother critiqued the robot, saying it was too bland, so I painted it a striking mix of cardinal red and sleek sterling silver. It, like I mentioned, worked around my home and did things I asked it to. Come the day of our exam, I was made to go last. I was supposed to be the person that is saved best as the last course or whatever. R.O.B is rather large, it's taller than Ike. I fit it in the room the day before, so I didn't have to worry about not getting it inside on exam day. I got R.O.B out, and then tried turning it on. It didn't work. I tried again. Same result. Before my teacher or I could do anything about it, R.O.B burst into flames and we had to extinguish it immediately. I had forgotten the most simple thing to remember when you have a robot, and that's it's power source. Our teacher told us to use batteries and batteries only for our energy, and I never switched the batteries out. I got an F on my final exam because my robot did not work."

Ike cocked his head to the side. "So?"

"So? SO?" Lucas yelled.

"Dude, calm down." Mac whispered to the boy.

"NO! Ike, you don't understand! I failed my final exam in Robotics! I've never got a f****** F in my life! My grade went from a 100 to an 88. That's the lowest grade I've ever gotten in my life! When my parents see my report card, I'm dead meat! They may even cancel my college scholarship because I won't deserve it in their eyes."

"That doesn't explain why you're here." Peach said.

"Well, yesterday... I brought a gun to school. I was ready-" Lucas started.

"You were going to shoot this school up because you got an 88 in a class of yours?" Mac asked, rather worried.

"No," Lucas corrected. "I was going to shoot myself up in the cafeteria."

"Lucas, suicide is never the answer." Peach comforted.

Ike smirked. "I hate to be the asshole here, but he's hiding something. Lucas, what was that gun exactly?"

Lucas rubbed the back of his head. "It was a Nerf gun. Mario confiscated it because it was 'illegal' school property."

The other four laughed. Sheik almost fell out of her chair. "You had me going there for a second."

"Well, then how about you," Lucas snipped angrily. "You're the craziest one out of all of us here Cralle. Why don't you give us a little reasoning behind it all?"

Sheik smiled. "I'll be glad to. I'm a nymphomaniac."

Mac gagged. "You're a what?"

Lucas's face was pure horror. "Someone who has an unbelievable sex drive..."

Peach wrinkled her nose. "Oh, good god Sheik! That's disgusting!"

The girl in question shrugged. "What? There's nothing wrong with screwing around."

"Amen to that sister." Ike grinned, giving her a high five.

"Oh, so you've had sex?" Peach asked, looking at Ike in disbelief.

"Who hasn't?" Sheik snickered.

Mac and Lucas raised their hands. "Not till I'm married." Lucas exclaimed proudly.

"Well, good. I'm lying to you." Sheik said.

That caused the entire conversation to come to a screeching halt. Ike's hand faltered, and his grin vanished. "You're what?"

"Lying." Sheik repeated.

Mac snorted. "I knew it. You don't have the guts."

"No. I'm just a compulsive liar."

Lucas frowned, although his expression seemed rather angry. "So does that mean everything you have ever told us is a lie?"

"Not all of it."

"Like what?" Mac quipped.

"I _am_ a heavy drinker. I _do_ have an uncontrollable sex drive. I _have_ not had sex yet. I am just as insane and weird as the rest of you." Sheik listed, counting off of her fingers.

"And what is the reason for you drinking?" Ike asked.

She shrugged. "No rhyme or reasoning behind it. I just do because it's something to entertain me with. Life is boring, I hope you all realize that. In my life, I want it to be filled with colors and events that make me wish I had done something with it. Drinking helps it. It's my life goal to make people's lives living hell, at least for the ones who did it to me first."

"You don't drink because it's fun..." Mac said, looking at her. "You drink to die."

"Wonderful." Ike muttered.

"Can we interrogate you now?" Lucas prodded.

"Why?"

"You just seem like someone who has... well, a lot to hide."

The bully rolled his eyes. "Incorrect. Mario already said most of what is true. My mother and father are poor. My dad, he used to be in the military till he was discharged for open sexual conduct with a fellow private officer on a mission. He doesn't receive any pensions because of his reason for getting kicked out. No one lets him work for that reputation he so notoriously upheld. My mother is a bagger at Publix. It was the best job she could find, because people associate her and I with the open drunkard dad who is an open sex toy."

Mac shuddered. "That's gruesome."

Lucas stared at Ike. "Where did you get some of those big words from?"

"What?" Ike questioned. "Just because I don't care about school doesn't mean I have no interest in learning anything whatsoever. I'm not that inept. I'm not even stupid. I just don't care."

"Why did Mario's jeer hurt you so much?" Peach asked.

Ike's eyes narrowed to slits. "And what's it to you? It's my family he's dissing. Hell, I'm allowed to say whatever the f*** I want about them because they are my flesh and blood. He's not. Mr. Porter doesn't get the same privileges. You can poke fun at yourself all you want, but when someone else does it, that's crossing the line. He crossed a line few people manage to make back over in family. They either wind up dead, mutilated, or sold as some slave in some foreign country."

Mac grinned. "Sounds like your father and mine should get together and bowl with each other. It seems like they have a lot in common."

"Thanks, but no thanks. So, for your information Peach, I'm poor because of my idiot father who doesn't know what's good for him. You want to know what his birthday present for me was?" Ike sneered.

Peach shook her head in dissent although her brain and mouth did. "I'm intrigued."

"A roll of f****** tape." Ike hissed.

"That's lovely."

"And what did you get for your birthday?" Mac asked, looking at Peach.

"Lemme guess," Ike interrupted. "A Lexus Corollas?"

"How'd you know?"

"Easy," Lucas jutted in. "You drove it here."

"I wonder who bought it for you," Ike jeered. "Because, I can guarantee you that your parents make at least millions of dollars combined, right?"

"Shut up! My mother and father are hard working individuals!" Peach defended herself.

"You're daddy bought it, didn't he? Prestigious Marth Friedrich, huh? I mean, I get that he's running to be town mayor and have his wonderful wife Zelda act as his right hand man." Ike continued.

"Leave me alone!" Peach screamed, giving Ike the bird.

"Oooh..." Mac winced, as if he had been hurt. "Such a rude gesture from a pristine lady."

"I'm not pristine." Peach grumbled.

"You sure act the part." Lucas sneered.

"When did this turn in to a hate circle?"

"I don't know," Sheik shrugged. "I guess you set yourself up."

"Well, how does it feel when your parents ignore you nearly 360 days a year because they are always caught up in their own lives. My parents don't care about me," Peach sniffled. "They only buy me things to keep me happy, so I forget that they really don't love me. They had a child just because..."

"Oh, don't go and cry boo hoo to me!" Ike snarled.

"Whoa Ike, chill." Mac eased the boy back down.

"Nope, she doesn't get a free pass. This girl thinks she's everything because she has money. But, she cries because she thinks she'll get sympathy from us. I'm sorry Peach, but you won't. You are much better than us! You know it."

Peach stood. "F*** you Ike!" She ran away from the circle, anger burning in her veins. Sheik stood after her.

"I'm going to go calm her down." she whispered.

"Good idea." Lucas nodded.

"Great game!" Mac called.

Lucas got up. "I'm going to go find a good book to read. I'm bored."

That left Ike and Mac to sit alone with each other. The former started whistling, leaving the latter to raise an eyebrow. "Dude... like seriously?"

Ike grinned. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you go and apologize to Lucas? You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Mac's eyes widened. "You're right! Thanks man!"

Ike nodded. "Anytime," The athlete left him, leaving the school kid who didn't care all to his lonesome self. " _Hmm... that was rather interesting, wasn't it?_ " he thought to himself.

* * *

 ***eases my fingers off the keyboard slowly* Phew, that was quite the chapter. I had an idea of where I wanted to go, taking heed from the improvised scene in the movie, but this took a little more of a different direction than I thought. Next chapter is #10: Loving the Liars. It's going to be an eventful chapter as well, where we'll get the last look of Ness who disappeared for one critical reason. Mario will be back, but in a tamed state. We also may see something, actually two things come to life as well. Thanks for reading guys, and make sure to review! I won't let anyone down next time, and I'll respond to all of them. Thanks again! Love you all!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	10. Chapter 10: Loving the Liar

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with the 10th chapter of Policies in Detention: Loving the Liar. I'm sad to announce, that this is the 2nd to last chapter of the story, we will have our conclusion in the next chapter... and I'm sad to let it go. However, I have new stuff on the rise such as a WIP horror one-shot series called Infernum (3rd chapter is coming out tomorrow, actually), and my collab with Writer of Worlds, as well as my poll story coming in October! So yes, I have a pretty eventful time in my fanfiction life, I just have to make sure I spread it out real well. And, because the document manager isn't being an ass and glitching, I can reply to these reviews!**

 **Guest- Other way around. Mac is the athlete (he already, technically is one in canon, so that won't change). Ike is the bully, although he really isn't... I just didn't have a better epithet for him. Lucas, obviously is the nerd, Peach is the queen princess of the school/really rich girl that no one likes, and Sheik is that run-of-the-mill stereotypical weirdo. Ness is the school janitor, while Mario is a teacher whose been doing detention monitoring for a really long time. Hope that clears all confusion!**

 **Ness- Thanks for letting me know that. I actually had a hard time writing it, so I didn't seem too biased towards anything such as sex, sexuality, political parties etc... However, there is one backstory you don't know fully, and that's Peach. And, also they technically aren't Smashers as of now, but students. Glad to know you're reading!**

 **MahNati- And how right you are! Peach and Sheik will have a nice little, heart to heart per say and it's going to do something quite magical for one of the two girls. You'll see the moment with the papers, as they haven't forgotten them. They've got quite a loophole to work through, but I won't mention it necessarily. Mac is going to do something that is out of his character here, canonically and AU wise, but it'll make for an important factor next chapter. And the reason why Pit's family hasn't done anything is because Pit _hasn't_ said anything about what happened. He's too afraid. With me and my censoring, it's Rated T which cannot have expressively foul language, lest it be overdone. My generation, as I know of, we curse like sailors for the majority, and that's what these kids shall do too. The f word is too explicit for me to leave as it is, so I censor it. You know what the word is of course, but I choose to leave it there for dramatic purposes. **

**Sir Merp of Derp- Why hello there! Thanks for the compliment! I personally feel that this is my weakest chapter, while #7 is the strongest of the group. I may need to alter some stuff and fix a few grammatical errors to keep my story all on the same playing field. Hmm... what gave you the idea that Sheik was a cutter? I indicated that she was a drinker, because she wished to die from it, as it's a slow death versus suicide from other means. And, I think you're running out of adjectives, but I get what you're trying to say, so thank you!**

 **Here we are guys, the breath before the plunge (Lord of the Rings Return of King reference anyone?). Let's do this!**

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Peach looked up at Sheik, scowling. "Do you really think I am? Or are you just asking me that for the sake of conversation?"

"No need to be bitter about it. I'm being nice and asking a question that friends would ask."

"We are not friends."

"Acquaintances perhaps?" Sheik suggested.

"Not even that."

"Lovers?" Sheik teased.

Peach shuddered. "You're sick. How do I know you're being nice to me, when you just said you compulsively lie?"

"That's up for you to decide. I can't make the decision for you."

"What do you want?"

"I came to check on you. Ike's comment seemed to have a riveting effect on you."

"You've got that right," Peach nodded. "I can't stand the fact that he thinks just because I have money means I shouldn't care. News flash, money doesn't make someone happy. It can be a temporary replacement, but you don't have it forever. People make people happy, not money."

"You don't have to explain that to me." Sheik said.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead. Nothing offends me."

"Why do you act the way you do?" Peach asked.

Sheik blinked momentarily, not offended, but merely shocked at why Peach would ask a question so rash. She frowned. "I'm not noticed my parents either, in a way where they sometimes forget my name, but that's because they get so drunk they can't see straight. I act like a complete psycho because it gets me noticed. I don't want to be a shadow that no one remembers. I'd rather be infamous than famous."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No need to apologize. But, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I want to look pretty. For the past few hours, I've been contemplating my self image because of a conversation Mac and I had while getting everyone's lunch. However, I'm also thinking of what Ike said, calling me a freak. I want to be more than that. I'd like to change my self image."

Peach frowned. "You want me to make you look prettier?"

Sheik nodded. "Just to try it out. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No... no-not at all," Peach stuttered. "Lemme go get my purse."

Sheik watched her get up, and it left the 'weirdo' to collect a simple thought. " _Maybe he'll finally notice me. Just maybe_."

* * *

Mac frowned, seeing that the row of bookshelves was empty of a certain blonde haired individual. " _Dammit. Where could he be_?"

After the party circle broke up rather unceremoniously, the athlete wanted to have a private moment with Lucas to explain his predicament of his feelings... something that was tearing him up inside. Trying to hide it wouldn't be a smart choice, for the other three saw through him like plastic. The boxer slammed his fist into a bookshelf, hoping that the noise would stir a reaction somewhere in the maze of wood.

A little gasp came from behind him, and Mac turned to see that Lucas was sitting down in a corner, _War and Peace_ nestled between his legs. Mac blushed, realizing that Lucas had seen him make a complete fool of himself for the past five minutes. The nerd set the page he was reading against his thumb, and looked up. His face was rippling into a dark scowl.

"Yes, Mac?"

"I've been looking all over for you-"

"I know," Lucas interrupted. "I could hear you from a damn mile away. You seriously should learn how to lower your voice. For all we know, Mr. Porter heard you from wherever he is."

"I-" Mac started.

Lucas overrode him again. "Now, are you going to actually say something or continue drooling at me like an idiot?"

"I want to talk."

"What do you think we're doing?"

"Oh shut the hell up Mather," Mac snarled. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. I'd like to discuss the circle..." he added, much softer.

Lucas reopened his book. "I don't think I need to continue that conversation. I don't mingle with people who hurt my friends."

"But that's what I want to talk to you about-"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"If you'd give me a-"

"No."

"Please, give me a-"

"I said no!"

"But-"

"No!"

"F****** hell Lucas! I lied!" Mac screamed at the top of his lungs, lunging for the nerd and lifting him off the ground.

Lucas choked. "You what?"

"I was lying to you," Mac repeated. "I lied to all four of you. I didn't beat Pit up. Another friend of mine did."

The schoolboy being lifted up his collar snorted. "Yeah right. And I lied about me wanting to shoot myself with a toy."

"I'm serious," the athlete insisted, lowering Lucas to the ground. "I didn't beat Pit up. Wario did. The football captain, that Wario."

Lucas grimaced. "I don't want that guy's name to be mentioned. But, what makes you say that?"

"Because _he did_. Wario was cheating on Mr. Porter's final exam, and Pit saw him. He was about to report him to Mario, but Wario knew exactly what was going on. Mr. Porter left the room for a moment, and then he wailed on Pit. The poor guy didn't stand a chance, and no one stepped in. Even I didn't... for I didn't want my reputation to be ruined."

"You're just like everybody else then. You are so worried about keeping your self image intact that you forget the main morals. You're disgusting to me, Mac."

"I haven't finished," Mac said crossly, standing firm. "Mr. Porter came back in, and saw that Pit was on the ground bleeding. He demanded to know who did it. Wario wasn't sure as hell going to say he did, and I know that no one was going to blame him. I wasn't going to either. So, instead I-"

"You told Mr. Porter that _you_ beat Pit up, and everyone believed it." Lucas finished.

"Exactly."

"Why would you do something like that. Last I recall, you and Wario are hardly friends."

"Wario has a football scholarship out to some school in Oregon, and that was his only ticket to a future. I make decent grades, and I'm staying here in town for community college. Wario had everything to lose, I had nothing to lose, so I decided to put the blame on myself." Mac explained.

"... That's rather heroic of you..." Lucas commented.

"Thanks. But, that also isn't why I wanted to talk to you."

"Do I have to get Ike-"

"I like you."

Lucas blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I like you." Mac said.

"If you think that buttering me up like a lobster for the grill is going to get you anywhere, stop right now." Lucas shot down his statement.

"I'm serious."

Lucas opened his book. "Look Mac, thanks. I'm flattered. I'll admit it, I like you too. Or at least I thought I did. Then I got to know you, and I was repulsed."

"If you give me a chance-"

"I technically did give you a chance when-"

"You never told me that."

"Did I have to?"

"No, but-"

"Then there's nothing to discuss. Like, at all. Get lost Mac."

"But-"

"I'm not repeating myself."

"But-"

"I swear, you say that one more time-"

Mac grabbed Lucas by the waist, and pulled him in for a kiss. All of the words that were coming out of Lucas's mouth were stopped abruptly as their lips crashed together. In an awkward shift of movement, the two boys were scrunched up against a bookcase, the hard spines of books digging into Lucas's spine. The nerd gasped, which made Mac think he was enjoying the intimate moment so he kissed him harder. Lingering down slowly, Mac rested a hand on Lucas's chest. Lucas ran his hands through Mac's hair, enjoying the feeling of his cool hair sliding between his fingers. A lingering clash of cinnamon, sweat, and lavender mixed into one as the two boys broke apart, leaving each rather breathless and blushing. Mac's face was a bright rosy pink, Lucas's a more suave violet.

"Did I change your mind any?" Mac asked.

Lucas gingerly touched his lips. "What was that?"

"Something I call love." Mac smirked. He kissed him again.

Lucas pushed gently on the athlete. "Please, stop. I don't want to-"

"Liar," Mac said. "If you didn't enjoy it, you would've pushed me a long time ago. Five bucks says that was the best kiss you've ever had. Or maybe the first kiss you have ever had."

It was Lucas's turn to grin cheekily. "Five bucks says you're wrong."

"Deal."

The two kissed again, not caring whether or not they were being watched. All that mattered was that they compromised their differences.

* * *

"Are you almost done?" Ike called, looking up at the clock above the library door.

"Good god," Peach crowed. "You sound like my mother. Give me one more minute, I have a few more last touches to give her."

"Ouch..." Sheik's voice rang from behind the bookshelf. "You just pinched me with that tweezer."

Ike chuckled to himself. "I swear, if she's not better than before, I'll doll her up myself."

"Give it a rest already," Peach responded. "There's nothing more you can say or do to change the fact that Sheik is amazing now."

"Not that I wasn't amazing before?" Sheik asked.

"She didn't mean it like that-" Ike started to defend the school princess.

"Done!" Peach exclaimed.

"Let me see her!" Ike said, although his voice made it sound much more like a yell.

"My god. You make me sound like a present or something, like an art piece. Calm the hormones down." Sheik said.

Peach walked out from the girl's 'hiding spot' first, her left hand hidden by the wooden block. Walking slowly, Sheik followed. Ike's eyes widened, almost in disbelief at what he saw. Her scarf was gone, her hair was no longer in her face. Her blonde hair was tied into a braid, the strand loosely touching her back in a curved manner. Two azure, diamond eyes radiated with the power of the sun, at least in Ike's vision. Her true face shined like a star, powdered white cheeks and cute freckles with her dimples actually being shown as she smiled. Sheik Cralle no longer had to hide behind her façade. She could be who she actually spired to be.

Peach let her own comments do all the talking. "What do you think?"

"I- I don't know." Ike admitted.

"I feel naked." Sheik said.

"No, you don't. You look gorgeous!" Peach and Ike shouted at the same time. The two then laughed, finding it amusing that the two were thinking alike. Ike took Sheik's hand, and pulled her in closer.

"I don't think I've seen someone prettier than you."

Peach smiled, but then realized that there was quite an intimate moment going on that she shouldn't interrupt. "I'm going to go find Mac and Lucas..."

The two were left alone, letting their own unopened feelings for each other say all the words they wished to say.

"I got tired of hiding behind that curtain of mine," Sheik whispered. "Letting go of it might be what I need to reestablish the true Cralle I was born to be."

Ike slid a thumb over her cheeks. "You look beautiful."

"You flatter me," Sheik admitted. "But... I don't think you'd want to be with me."

"And what makes you think that?" Ike asked, his eyes twinkling playfully.

"I thought you had eyes on Peach."

"Then you are very bad at spotting the obvious."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Nope. You gave me an opportunity." Ike said. Leaning in, he gently pressed his lips to her own.

A squeak emitted itself from Sheik's lips, as she hadn't expected the abrupt touch of intimacy. In his life, Ike never dated someone he truly liked for who they were. They always tried to deny it, or allude to something else. That wasn't the case with Sheik, at least for him. She may have put up a fortress that she wanted no one else to breach, but he knew a way around her defenses. The two broke apart, not realizing how long they actually had kissed for.

Sheik smiled. "You're a good kisser."

"Likewise." Ike laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Do you want to go out?"

"Can I give an answer."

"Of course."

Ike grinned. "Yes."

* * *

 **There we are you guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I sure did! We're nearing the very end, or actually we _are_ at the very end. I want to thank you all for sticking to this piece, and reading it out to the end. You've all made this one of my most successful fics this summer, and I want to let you all know how much I appreciate it. I'll either have the last chapter, #11: Sincerely, The Smashers by either Monday or Wednesday. I originally had a Mario and Ness scene I wanted to write in, but I couldn't find a loophole to put it in through. But here's the main question for you. Who was this chapter title referring to as the liar? Answer in the reviews, and I'll tell the real answer! Love you all! Thanks guys! Bye!**

 **~ Paradigm**


	11. Chapter 11: Sincerely, the Smashers

**Hello again everyone, it's Paradigm of Writing here with the final chapter of Policies in Detention, #11: Sincerely, the Smashers. This has been quite the rollercoaster, and the fact that I wrote this entire story (I write and post each chapter on the same day, actually. I don't prewrite...), in a month and seven days, I will take that fact happily. Thank you all for sticking to it and reading, and reviewing even though I forgot about it. Make it to the end, and you all will get a special surprise I don't think any of you saw coming (And no, it's not a sequel to this. Sorry.)**

 **Ness- DUN DUN DUN, *plays scary music* End has come! Yes, you've seen through the chapter title and guessed correctly! I wanted to have the final two chapters be a good release of sorts as 8 and 9 were intense and rather evil to my characters. Yep, couples FTW!**

 **MahNati- Yes, sadly I must end another story. I need to move on to even more SSB stories, so don't worry. New WIP coming soon, I hope. Peach is hooked up, you just haven't seen it yet. Don't worry, you'll see. Mac is in detention because he took the blame. No one spoke out against him standing up for Wario, when in his twisted mind he was. Lucas took to that for a reason you'll see later in. And keep that thought about the essays.**

 **DragonkynNatKiasu- I have to look at your name every time I spell it out, dear goodness. Believe it or not, I have reviews of more fangirling moments than that, from a lovely user named DatLittleStar. But yes, thanks for being so on board with it and losing your voice within three seconds of screaming. Thanks. And, I try to be awesome. Apparently it works. I didn't know that. Lol.**

 **Karrington382- Actually, Peach is taken. She is and isn't a third wheel, so I guess so and guess not.**

 **Triplecard333- I figured as much, Trip. Cliché, yes this ending is oh, so cliché, but with what the group went through, I think they need a little cliché, right? End result is here! And, I'm just as excited for Storytellers as you man, just as excited if not more since I'm writing it. Hope to see you there!**

 **Guest- That's fine. Any more readers, the better. I can bet you, that you didn't expect me to be a male writer, hmm? Girls and guys can enjoy my work alike. Most people assume I'm a girl, unless they read my profile- which I state in my opening like third line what gender I am. But, thanks for stopping by. *P.S, Stay classy. (Anchorman reference for the WIN!)**

 **zorbo678- LittLucas? Hmm... that's their ship name? I'm going with Macas. It sounds like Egyptian. Shike, yes, Shike has indeed occurred. Man... I've got so many red underlined words in this reply. All the ship names!**

 **ezmonee6- Hey! Thanks for loving this story, even though I feel I can do much better. You're happy because the ships have sailed? Man, your dedicated! The liar was actually liars, as Mac and Sheik both lied at some point within this story and both received love. So, yep, there we are. No real twists involved. Good god, you know me so well.**

 **Alrighty everyone. Let's go!**

* * *

Lucas scooted down the bench to allow Mac to sit next him, unable to resist kissing his head. Mac sneezed, causing his body ricochet forward. Unfortunately for the school nerd leaning in to have a sweet moment with his new boyfriend, it meant he missed and kissed cold metal.

"Yuck!" Lucas howled, wiping germs off of his tongue.

Ike laughed, and saw it as an opportunity to smooch Sheik straight on the lips. She sputtered, caught off guard by the former's sudden movement. Peach giggled to herself, rummaging in her purse for her keys. Seeing as she didn't have to rely on a ride home from her parents, she could collect her things and leave whenever she wanted to. However, seeing the bonds she had formed with the four, staying didn't seem like such a bad decision.

"You know," Sheik said, looking at Peach. "During the conversation where you made me more _me_ , I never got to ask you something. What did you do to get here?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that too!" Lucas piped in from his spot down the bench.

Peach smirked to herself. "I stole Mario's Jeep. I took it for a joyride, ended up crashing it. He didn't dare give me a worse consequence than detention because my parents would've backlashed at him with the force of the army. Not literally, but-"

"We get you." Mac finished for her, having to nearly hold Ike by the shoulders as he leaped into the air.

"You stole Mr. Porter's Jeep? Damn, I wanted to do something like that for the longest time." Ike yelled, his voice sounding like a toddlers.

"It was quite enjoyable. Maybe if I can get my father's permission, I can pick you all up in his own vehicle and we can all go play Mini Golf or something. Do like... a triple date or something." Peach suggested.

"How is that possible?" Lucas asked.

"You're not dating anyone." Mac said over his boyfriend.

Sheik laughed for the school princess. "Guys, are you two serious? The school princess is sitting literally three feet in front of you. Do you honestly think she won't have some guy latching onto her arm every second of the day, every day, for each year she lives?"

"So, basically you're calling me a prostitute or whore, huh?"

"Pretty much!"

Peach stuck out her tongue. "I hate to go, but it looks like my dad wants to have a _word_ with me at his office downtown," she said, looking at her phone. "I've got to go."

"Wait!" Lucas called.

She stopped. "What?"

The nerd jumped from his spot and hugged her. "Thanks for... thanks for being here today."

Peach looked down at Lucas crazily, then back up at Mac. "Umm... can you do something about your boyfriend here? Lucas, I love you, but I've got to go."

Mac obligatorily sighed, prying his new mate off of her. The boy pouted, his cheeks turning a puffy pink. Mac laughed, hugging his boyfriend again, kissing him for what it was worth. Peach smiled to herself. "You know, sometimes I wish my boyfriend Marth would kiss me like that."

It silenced the four sitting on the bench, and before any of them could reply to Peach's comment, she skipped gleefully to her car. With a reluctant turn, she turned around and waved at them. "Bye you guys! Hope to stay in touch, okay?"

The four waved back at different speeds, and each pair of eyes followed the gleaming Lexus as it roared to life and bolted out of the school's parking lot. Ike leaned back, draping his arm over Sheik.

"Today has been a good day, huh?"

Lucas looked down the road in vain. "Oh, good god. Here comes my mother. Guess who is right behind her too?"

"My father..." Mac said grimly.

The two boyfriends stood in unison, hands linked together with a fiery passion no one could break. Rosalina Mather squealed to a stop, almost rear-ended by Falcon Adams as he pulled up right behind her. A loud cussing match broke out between the two adults, and the said children of each parent couldn't help, but lose their bearings and bowl over laughing.

"Man... what will your father say about us being together? I think my mother won't mind... but-" Lucas started.

Mac shushed him by kissing him gently on the lips. "Don't worry about it. Whatever happens, happens. After all, as long as were together, everything will end for the greater good, right?"

Lucas deepened the moment by latching his arms around his waist, and then he pressed his head against his athlete's chest. "Right. Love you Mac."

"Love you too Lucas."

"Guess we better break our parents up before they kill each other, right?"

"Probably. That brings me to another thing Lucas. Why did you change your mind on me so suddenly?"

Lucas's smirk was worth the world. "I'm bipolar you idiot. I suggest you start paying the f*** attention if you want this relationship to last. Love you Mackie." With a parting kiss, the boys broke apart, leaving the school athlete to stand in his frozen position, stock still. He watched with empathy as the burning wave of blonde hair disappeared around the bend when Rosalina Mather turned the corner.

Mac turned to face his father's car. " _I swear... my father says one damn word about Lucas and I... I'll punch his lights out._ "

That left Ike and Sheik alone. Sheik heaved a cold breath outward, trying to distill the silence. "I walked here from my house. Almost two miles, but I'll manage."

Ike grinned. "Ironic how I did the same? I live nearly three miles in the opposite direction."

"So, this is goodbye for now then?"

"Of course not," Ike smirked, kissing his girlfriend. "I'm walking you home."

The two got up, making sure to leave their troubled pasts and troubled hours behind. For all it was worth, each person's issues were still there stuck in the library. It was Mario Porter's job to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Mario shut the door to the library closed, gently releasing from the wooden rectangle so it wouldn't fall over from the time he busted it open. The library was back to being quiet, it was rather unsettling to him even though he'd been last in the school countless times. The chairs to each table were put back in their original position, any trash picked up off the floor. The bookcases were arranged as they had been earlier before the kids had arrived. The place almost seemed normal. Almost. For a peculiar reason, the room smelled of smoke.

He didn't bother, knowing Peach must've flat ironed her hair or something. An eye fell upon the pieces of paper left in the spot where Lucas had sat. He picked it up, seeing that it was only two pages long. The other sheets in the other seats were blank, meaning no one truly or fully did what they were supposed to. Typical teenagers. But, as Mario was soon to find out, each kid had worked on the essay on Lucas's desk. He frowned, reading the first line.

 _Written by Lucas, Ike, Peach, Mac, and Sheik  
Dear Mr. Porter. It's a Saturday. That's easy enough to know, we hope you already knew that before reading this letter. But, we include this day to let you know we willingly sacrificed our Saturday, the first day out of senior year, to spend it here and say one true last goodbye. Albeit, we did things of dire consequence to get put here, we all feel it was worth it. We all found it ridiculous that you made us write a paper on who we saw ourselves as. That wasn't supposed to be the question of the day, far from it. To put it bluntly, you see us as you want to see us. We see each other has souls who deal with more and more grief, that we never get a break from it. Today, you were destroyed and brought down by the kids you hate, the people you know will have to be relied on when you're too old to live alone. Being an ass won't get you anywhere in life, Mario. Being remember able for the good deeds you do in life, do however. This library got to host one great melting pot of backgrounds and personalities for detention today. You managed to snag in one swipe a brain, an athlete, a crook, a princess, and a nut job. We don't see ourselves as that. We see ourselves as people. We hope that answers your f****** question Mr. Porter. Be glad for it. _

_Sincerely, the Smashers.  
We were going to do the Breakfast Club, but Ike said that the name was taken back in 1985, and they were infamous. So, we don't steal. And one more thing. F*** you. That was from Ike. _

"Damn kids..."

* * *

 ***sighs* And we are out of there! Woot, it feels good having another WIP finished. Which results in some things to be said. Coming this weekend (hopefully this weekend, but don't take my word for everything.), I may be redoing and resurrecting my old story, Storytellers! I saw that I had enough time to redo it, and I think I'm going to take the off chance and write it again. And actually finish it too. So, keep the eyes peeled. If you all review, I'd love for you to answer some questions I have. It's just a little thing I'd like to know, so I can go back and improve these chapters with.**

 **1) Favorite character of the six in detention? Why did you like this character?**

 **2) Least favorite character of the six in detention? Why did you not like this character?**

 **3) Favorite moment of the story?**

 **4) Least favorite moment of the story?**

 **5) If you can remember, favorite line spoken by any character in the story?**

 **6) Favorite chapter title?**

 **7) Any other overall thoughts on the story?**

 **So, yes, thank you all for being here and sticking with me and to _it_ till the end as we've had a bumpy road. You've all made this one of my more successful pieces to date and I can't thank you enough. I love you all, and I'll see you guys with a new piece soon, hopefully. Anyone else interested in my work, can be brought to know that the 4th chapter of Infernum: Plastic Beach will be out tomorrow. Bye everyone!**

 **~ Paradigm**


End file.
